What if Leafpool joined Windclan?
by FreeEcho
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Leafpool joined Crowfeather on Windclan? It's going to be a hard Leaf-bare, And there are no cats expecting kits. Leafpool comes in green-leaf and there is plenty of prey but how long will it last. Nightcloud and Breezepelt don't seem to like Crowfeather s new mate... I do not own Warriors, Copy write is Erin Hunter! FreeEcho
1. Chapter 1

** Hey everyone this is my very first story so please no flames, Have you ever wondered "what would happen if Leafpool joined Windclan?" **

**Well I have wondered that but couldn't find any stories on it. So here is chapter one. Reviews welcome of course.**

**I do own Warriors copy write is Erin Hunter**

**Ps may contain spoilers of the newest books. **

The Meeting

A pretty tabby she-cat was sitting by a stream that divided her and Windclan. As she watched the stream she didn't notice a handsome dark gray tom approach the border.

"Leafpool?" The tom softly growled. She looked up startled and the saw the tom that she loved enough to abandoned her clan when they needed her most.

Leafpool felt her heart breaking as she gazed into his warm amber eyes.

"Crowfeather! You startled me," Without warning the tom jumped the stream and say by Leafpool. Leafpool fought the urge to bury her face into the Windclan deputy's fur.

"I have missed you," the tom meowed. " I get along with Nightcloud and Breezepelt, but I don't really love them. I need you. "

"Crowfeather, I still love you and want to be with you." The pretty tabby paused, grief filling her eyes, " I am not getting along very well with Jayfeather, Lionblaze ignores me, Squirrelflight is too busy with Bramblestar, and I feel like I am to blame for our daughter's death! " Leafpool wailed into the air. Crowfeather did not know what to do. He wanted to give her a comforting lick on the ear but she was from a different clan and still a medicine cat. He felt useless.

"L...Leafpool, why don't you come join Windclan, by the sound of it you don't really feel like you belong. I'm in Windclan we can be mates again and since I am deputy I will be able to convince the clan that you belong with me."

"B...but what about medicine...," Crowfeather interrupted her, " Thunderclan has two medicine cats already and earlier you said you loved me. "

"I do it's just, Squirrelflight and I have always been close. I don't know how to hunt either," Leafpool confessed.

" Squirrelflight has her kits and Bramblestar she will be fine. And with hunting I can help with that, I don't have an apprentice yet so I can train you, " Crowfeather paused as he stared at his former mate.

"Yes I will join Windclan, but we are not going to tell any cat in Thunderclan that I am leaving," Leafpool meowed. Crowfeather's eyes flowed with hope as Leafpool twinned her tail with his.

" I love you, " Leafpool whispered as they jumped the stream together.

"I love you too," the tom replied as led his mate to the Windclan camp.

" Thank goodness your here Crowfeather there was Shadowclan scent..., " Breezepelt meowed then stopped suddenly as he realized the cat behind his father. Nightcloud bounded up to see what Breezepelt was staring at. Nightcloud's claws slid out as she growled, "What's she doing here?"

**Whew first chapter of my first story done! I do take reviews, PMs, and request. Thank you. Byeeeeeeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

"Nightcloud calm down!" Crowfeather growled stepping in front of her to hide her.

" Crowfeather is right, " a brown and white tom meowed as stepped out of his den. Harestar continued, " she is a medicine cat and is allowed to talk to medicine cats. "

"Actually we wanted to talk to you," Crowfeather announced .

Leafpool stepped out from behind Crowfeather, "is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Harestar nodded and beckoned with his tail to his den between two large boulders. He noticed with surprise that Crowfeather's tail was resting on her back. Leafpool was worried. "What if he won't let me stay? How can Crowfeather and I be together if he turns me away? What if Nightcloud attacks me or Breezepelt?" Crowfeather noticed she was nervous and pressed against her, calming her.

" Okay what did you need to talk to me about? " Harestar asked. " I... I wish to join Windclan, " Leafpool asked her eyes staring at her paws. Harestar was surprised, he knew about their love before but didn't think that it was still going on.

"Why,"

" Its clear that Thunderclan doesn't need me and I want to be with Crowfeather again, " Leafpool replied.

"But what if there is a battle with Thunderclan will you be able to fight them knowing your sister and kits are there?" Harestar asked, he needed to know if her loyalty was going to be with Windclan or if her heart laid in Thunderclan.

Leafpool flinched, " Yes I am sure. "

"If Crowfeather dies will you stay here or leave?" Crowfeather flinched he thinking that one day he would die and might leave Leafpool, but Harestar needed to know where her loyalties lie.

"Yes, Crowfeather will teach me everything I need to know and maybe one day we can have kits and raise them ourselves," Leafpool meowed.

"You convinced me, you may join Windclan." Harestar said. " Welcome to the clan.

The three cats exited the den and say close to the large boulder Harestar was standing on, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under tall rock."

Leafpool noticed many curious faces and watched as a litter of kits bundled out of the nursery eager to see what was going on.

"Greenleaf will not last forever, soon it will be Leaf-fall then Leaf-bare. We need more warriors and soon kits so I have decided to let Leafpool join the clan as a warrior." Crowfeather noticed that some cats didn't seem to mind if Leafpool joined but he noticed a few cats including Nightcloud and Breezepelt staring in disbelief.

"She was a medicine cat," Kesterflight the medicine cat meowed.

" Yeah she can't hunt or fight, she was used for healing wounds not causing them, " Breezepelt growled.

"Breezepelt, she is a valuable cat no matter what or where she is. Don't forget she is the one who lead us here," Breezepelt's mate replied where she was sitting by him with their kits.

" I know, " he grumbled. His love for Heathertail made it hard for him to disagree with her sometimes.

"Heathertail makes a valid point. Leafpool is now part of Windclan and Crowfeather will teach her all she needs to know to survive here," Harestar said as he jumped down from tall rock and padded into his den. Leafpool let out a giant sigh of relief and pressed against Crowfeather who was purring. Leafpool twinned her tail with his. Cats came up to congratulate her and telling her how much Crowfeather has been grieving for Hollyleaf too long. Crowfeather was happy until he saw Nightcloud and Breezepelt behind her. He braced himself in case they attacked.

"Welcome to Windclan," she meowed smoothly. Crowfeather stared at her in surprise. Breezepelt looked equally astonished. Nightcloud continued, " Crowfeather belongs with someone he loves and makes him happy. " Leafpool dipped her head at the jet black she cat. Nightcloud returned the jester and padded away. Breezepelt held Leafpool's gaze before turning away to go see his kits and mate.

Crowfeather led Leafpool to the warrior den and made a nest right next to his. Leafpool settled down and Crowfeather laid next to her and purred as she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiiiiii Everyone. I hope you are all enjoying my first story.**

**I don't own Warriors copy write is Erin Hunter.**

**Please enjoy! **

** ~Silvermist**

Chapter 3

Leafpool woke up confused until she remembered that she was a Windclan cat now. Crowfeather beside her stirred.

"I need to organize patrols and you need to learn about Windclan's ways," Crowfeather said after he yawned. The couple stretched and padded out of the den to be greeted with cats ready to do patrol.

"Nightcloud you lead a hunting patrol by the Thunderclan stream. Take Gorsetail, Leaftail, Crouchfoot, and Larkwing. I want a full pile of fresh-kill," Crowfeather meowed before turning to Sedgewhisker, " you take Leafpool, Owlpaw, Weaselpaw, and Furzepelt and patrol the borders. The rest of you can go on patrols later, and since all the apprenticeship are out some of you will take care of the elders. "

"Wait your not coming with me?" Leafpool asked.

"Nope I need to talk to Harestar. Besides if I come along you wouldn't pay attention, you would be too busy staring at me," Crowfeather said. Leafpool lowered her head as amused purrs rippled through the clan.

"I will see you later," Crowfeather meowed as he touched noses with his mate.

"Leafpool we're waiting," Sedgewhisker said as she waited by the camp exit.

The five cats made their way to the Shadowclan border.

"Why do we have to patrol borders with a Thunderclan medicine cat?" Owlpaw whispered to his brother. " Yeah she can't fight or hunt, even if a rabbit laid in front of her paws begged her to, " Weaselpaw snickered. The two cats laughed.

"I think maybe you to need to learn some respect," Sedgewhisker growled, " When we get back you can bet that you won't be practicing battle moves this afternoon. You will be taking care of the elders, I am sure Crowfeather will agree with me. " The apprentice's eyes went wide as they thought about what Crowfeather might do to them after talking about his mate like that.

"Sorry Leafpool, it won't happen again," Weaselpaw said. Owlpaw echoed his brother.

" It's fine, " she meowed.

They reached the Shadowclan border.

"I know you know Shadowclan's scent so you know where the border lies. Shadowclan keeps trying to take this stretch of land so we need to watch it carefully," Sedgewhisker meowed to Leafpool.

On their way back to camp Furzepelt noticed a rabbit and looked at the patrol leader.

"We aren't hunting but we won't say no to a little bit of prey, it will also give Leafpool a chance to see how we hunt rabbits. I will go with her," Sedgewhisker said. The two cats went on opposite sides of the prey. Suddenly Furzepelt charged at the startled rabbit and chased it into a bush where Sedgewhisker was waiting. Leafpool heard a shriek. Sedgewhisker came out a moment later holding the rabbit in her jaws.

"Lets go back to camp before this rabbit gets cold," Furzepelt meowed to Leafpool and the apprentices.

The cats made their way back to camp. They saw Nightcloud's hunting patrol, each cat carrying a piece of prey. Nightcloud was holding the biggest squirrel Leafpool had ever seen. They let Nightcloud and her patrol enter the camp first.

Leafpool walked into camp and looked for Crowfeather. *He must be out on patrol* Leafpool thought. She decided to eat but was stopped by four kits.

"Is it true that you used to be a Thunderclan medicine cat?" A smoky she cat asked, wrapping her tail neatly around her paws.

Leafpool nodded, " Yes it's true. " A brindle kit came to Leafpool, " We heard about Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather are yours and Crowfeather's, is that true too. Leafpool nodded and laid down. The gentle tabby let the kits climb on her as she told her story. " I fell in love with Crowfeather when I was a medicine cat apprentice. We ran away together but then met a badger who told us that badgers were attacking our camp. Crowfeather and I returned to the clans and my mentor Cinderpelt died. I knew I had to stay or else Thunderclan wouldn't have a medicine cat so Crowfeather and I said goodbye.

As Leafpool continued her story the kits were listening and hanging on to every word. Leafpool finished her story when Heathertail came out of Harestar's den, " Sorry Leafpool, Harestar needed to talk to me and I thought it was going to take a few heartbeats but it turned out longer. " "I enjoyed it, your kits weren't any trouble. If you need I can watch them any time," Leafpool purred. "Kits what do you say?" Heathertail prompted. "Thank you for the story," the kits said in unison. "You are very welcome." Heathertail nodded then swept her kits up with her tail back into the nursery.

Leafpool got up and stretch her muscles sore from all the walking. Crowfeather came into camp in front of a hunting patrol. He was carrying a large thrush.

" Take the fresh-kill to the elders then you may eat and rest, " he ordered. Crowfeather then noticed Leafpool and made his way to her. Sedgewhisker stopped him in his tracks and growled softly to him. Crowfeather nodded and then picked up his thrush that he put down. Crowfeather laid the fresh-kill down on the ground and touched his nose to hers before laying down after Leafpool did.

"How was the tour?" Crowfeather asked as he tore off the birds wing and gave it to Leafpool.

"I like it, there was so much to see and I also learned how to hunt rabbit." Leafpool reported.

" I heard Weaselpaw and Owlpaw were being rude to you, " Crowfeather snarled.

"Calm down they didn't mean any harm they were just teasing," Leafpool looked up from the bird and noticed the apprentices had worry in their eyes. Leafpool's warm gaze locked with theirs. She gave a tiny nod to reassure them.

Crowfeather and Leafpool finished their meal and started sharing tongues. The moon was rising as the couple sat their looking at their warrior ancestors. As the moonlight shined on the cats, Crowfeather noticed Leafpool's pelt was turning a silvery color. After a few more heartbeats the couple went to their nests and fell asleep purring.

**In Thunderclan**

"I'm sorry Squirrelflight but Leafpool's scent ends in Windclan." Bramblestar told his mate.

" Noooooooo! " Squirrelflight wailed.

"We must attack Windclan, it is clear they stole her!" Lionblaze snarled ready to rescue his mother, " Windclan is to blame!

**I Hope you are all enjoying my story.**

**What will happen next?**

**Will Bramblestar lead an attack on Windclan?**

**Will Leafpool miss Squirrelflight so much she will leave?**

**Find out next!**

**Will update soon.**

**BYEEEEEEEEEE**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO everybody this is a longer chapter then usual.**

**I hope you are all enjoying my story and if you aren't then I am sorry that I couldn't make it interesting enough for you.**

**I don't own Warriors copy write is Erin Hunter**

**ENJOY!**

_Chapter 4_

Two moons have passed since Leafpool joined Windclan to be with Crowfeather again. Crowfeather was leading a hunting patrol consisting of Leafpool, Breezepelt, Gorsetail, and the clan's newest warrior Owlflight. Leafpool was walking beside Crowfeather, matching him stride for stride. In her jaws was a rabbit Crowfeather and her caught. *One more second and the rabbit would have made it into its burrow,* Leafpool thought. The five cats made their way to the stream that divided Windclan and Thunderclan. Leafpool put her rabbit down and crouched beside Crowfeather to get a drink of water. The bushes rustled across the stream. A large pigeon flew out of the bush and then Lionblaze a second later leaped and caught the bird with one paw. Lionblaze looked up and noticed the cats. He gaze traveled from Crowfeather to Leafpool. Crowfeather dipped his head respectfully to his Thunderclan son.

"I knew Windclan was responsible for stealing my mother from me! " Lionblaze snarled. Crowfeather moved his body in front of Leafpool to hide her, "We didn't steal her she came to our clan willing."

" Yeah right Crowfeather, Leafpool would never be such a mousebrain, " Lionblaze scoffed.

"Stupid cat don't talk to our deputy like that. " Owlflight said.

Crowfeather whipped his head around around to stare at the newest warrior. Owlflight remembered that Lionblaze was Crowfeather 's and Leafpool's kit.

"Don't tell me how to talk to my father," Lionblaze shot back. Owlflight lowered his head and picked up the rabbit and left for camp with Gorsetail. Breezepelt jumped the stream and touched his nose to his brother's ear to calm him down, then jumped back. Crowfeather was surprised by Breezepelt's action until he remembered the brothers grew closer after the stoat attack.

"Crowfeather is right. Leafpool wanted to join our clan so she could be with Crowfeather again," Breezepelt meowed.

"If you missed me so much why wouldn't you track me?" Leafpool questioned as she stepped out from behind Crowfeather.

"We did! Your scent ended at this border and Bramblestar wouldn't let come and see if you were here," Lionblaze admitted.

"Oh Lionblaze, I thought you didn't care, but like the cats said I came here willingly," Leafpool gently meowed. Crowfeather turned to leave with Breezepelt.

"Why?" Lionblaze asked, confused.

Leafpool also turned to leave, " Because I love him. " she simply meowed. Lionblaze nodded then left.

? ﾟﾍﾁ?

Leafpool and Crowfeather arrived at camp each carrying prey. Leafpool caught another rabbit and Crowfeather caught two voles. As the couple approached the fresh-kill pile Harestar leaped up into tall rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under tall rock," the leader's voice rang out in the cold leaf-fall air.

Heathertail's and Breezepelt's kits were at the foot of the rock. Their pelts were smooth and well groomed. Breezepelt and Heathertail's eyes were full of pride and joy.

"We have gathered here today to welcome kits who learned what it is like to be in a clan, and they have reached their six moon. Gorsetail are a great Hunter and a trustworthy cat and I expect you to carry those skills to your new apprentice Smokepaw." Smokepaw gave a little slip at her new name before touching her nose with her mentor. The ceremony continued. Brindlekit became Brindlepaw and was assigned Owlflight, with Crouchfoot, Applepaw with Larkwing and then Woodpaw how decided to train as a medicine cat. The clan cats cheered for the apprentices until Harestar silenced the clan with his tail, " We have no cats expecting kits and Leaf-bare is on the way for every cat needs to start stocking up on fresh-kill. This meeting is over. " And with that Harestar jumped off tall rock and padded into his den.

? ﾟﾍﾁ?

Crowfeather and Leafpool were sharing a rabbit when Nightcloud suddenly rushed into the camp.

"Shadowclan has crossed the border and laying markers on our territory," Nightcloud gasped.

Crowfeather stood up and swallowed. "I will lead a battle patrol, Nightcloud, Crowfeather, Breezepelt, Heathertail, Weaselclaw, and Larkwing come with me the rest of you protect the camp," Harestar ordered. Leafpool quickly touched noses with his mate then left.

Crowfeather races along side his leader then slowed down as the border came into view.

"Windclan attack," Harestar's harsh battle cry rang out startling the Shadowclan cats. Harestar jumped on Tigerstar.

Crowfeather launched himself at Frogpelt. Crowfeather bit down on his opponents leg. Frogpelt screeched in pain, blood dripping from his leg. Frogpelt then swiped at Crowfeather knocking him to the ground. As he prepared to bite Crowfeather's shoulder, Crowfeather pushed himself up and threw Frogpelt into the bushes. Crowfeather looked around for his next opponent and saw Harestar battling Cedarclaw. Crowfeather raced to help his leader when a cat barreled into him. Crowfeather recognized Grasstail. Grasstail aimed a swipe at Crowfeather's ear and the blow connected. Crowfeather swiped at her and landed a well aimed swipe at her nose. She ran off.

"Shadowclan retreat!" Tigerstar yowled. Crowfeather raced to help Harestar who was laying on the ground barley conscious. The deputy look around and noticed that his clanmates didn't have any serious injurys. He dragged Harestar back to back to camp. Leafpool ran to Crowfeather, sniffing him everywhere to check for injurys. Kesterflight came out of the medicine cat den with Woodpaw behind him carrying Cobwebs. Kesterflight checked on Harestar.

"I'm sorry but Harestar has gone to hunt with Starclan," Kesterflight meowed to Crowfeather gently. "Say goodbye to him them we must lead to receive your mind lives," Kesterflight said.

Crowfeather bent his head and touched noses to his clan leader's pelt. Leafpool laid next to him. Kesterflight came and got Crowfeather so he could get his mind lives.

? ﾟﾍﾁ?

The two cats made it to the Moonpool in good padded to the Moonpool and touched his nose to the freezing cold water and fell asleep.

Crowfeather woke up and saw all the cats he had loved and had lost.

"Welcome," their voices seemed to be one but all together at the same time, " Are you ready to receive your live? " Crowfeather nodded and waited for it start.

**Well there you have it. Chapter 4 is officially done. Will update soon! Thank you to those who review. **

**Please review or PM me if you haven't yet.**

**BYEEEEEEEE**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO EVERYBODY! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW.**

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS COPY WRITE IS ERIN HUNTER**

**P.S. PM -ING ME ISN'T WORKING SO IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR ANYTHING PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ENJOY :)**

A beautiful silver she-cat approach Crowfeather first.

"Feathertail," Crowfeather chocked out. Feathertail's blue eyes were filled with love. "I... I did love you," Crowfeather meowed his eyes full of grief. The she-cat whisked her tail over his mouth then whisked it back, "it was never meant to be," she meowed.

"With this life I give you love," Feathertail touched her nose to Crowfeather's head. It was as if lightning struck Crowfeather. He dug his claws into the dirt and waited for the pain to die. "Use it for Leafpool and your kits in Windclan and Thunderclan," Feathertail said as she padded away. Next came Crowfeather's mother, Ashfoot, " I give you a mother's love, use it for your clan, " Ashfoot said." Crowfeather felt a fierce anger ready to take on anything. *Is this what love feels like?* The dark gray tom wondered. He watched as his mother walked away wishing she could stay.

"She will always be with you," a tom with a twisted foot meowed. Crowfeather turned his attention to his father. "I always knew someday you would be leader, even when you were a kit," Deadfoot paused then touched his muzzle to Crowfeather's head, " I give you judgement for your clan, make all your decisions wisely. " This time Crowfeather felt something in his head, more wisdom perhaps. Onestar was next, "You and I did not get along for sometime but I know that you will make Windclan strong. I give you compassion use it on your enemies." Crowfeather felt something in his heart and knew that it was compassion.

"I will use it," Crowfeather told his former leader. A tom with a bright orange pelt, the color of fire came up to Crowfeather. Crowfeather was speechless and dipped his head.

"I am glad my daughter has found a mate and has the chance to have kits," Firestar purred. The green eyed tom touched his nose to Crowfeather's forehead, "With this life I give you truth, never be afraid to reveal the truth no matter how hard it is." Crowfeather wasn't sure how he was going to receive four more lives. A tiny gray kit was next, even though Crowfeather never met her he knew it was one of his daughters that died when she was just born. The kit stood up on her hind legs to touch her muzzle to Crowfeather's forehead, " I give hope, never lose sight of it, " she meowed. The first leader, Windstar, came up to the tom and gave him strength. Crowfeather was recovering from his last life when Harestar came up. "You have been through a lot and there are many things coming, so my life to you is endurance. You will need it for leading your clan," Harestar meowed.

" I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, " Crowfeather said.

"It was my time to go," the former leader said simply as he padded away. Crowfeather knew he was going to receive one more life. He looked around to see who it might be. A black she-cat who was sitting in the shadows approach her father. Crowfeather felt his heart break as he recognized his daughter.

"I give you forgiveness, use it for the cats who have done you wrong," Crowfeather's daughter stepped back. "Leafpool loves you," Crowfeather told his daughter. "Tell her that my death is not her fault," Hollyleaf said. "Use your lives wisely and know that whatever you may endure, we are always with you, " Firestar said. "Crowstar, Crowstar, Crowstar," the cats cheered.

? ﾟﾍﾁ?

Crowstar and Kesterflight made it to camp as the moon was rising. The two cats entered camp and at first no cat noticed Crowstar. The warrior's den rustled and Leafpool walked out. Seeing Crowstar she ran towards him, "Crowfeather... No Crowstar is back," she touched her nose to her mate's. Cats came out of their dens and crowded around their new leader, "congratulations!" Many cats meowed. "You still need to appoint a deputy, " Leafpool murmured in his ear. Crowstar gave her a nod and jumped up on tall rock. There was no reason to summon the clan, they were already gathering around.

"I say these words and hope that Starclan approves of my choice," He paused and looked at all the cats staring up at him, " Heathertail will be the deputy, " Crowstar said. The cats chanted her name. Crowstar could see she was a popular choice. Breezepelt pressed against his mate and purred. Crowstar jumped off tall rock and padded towards Heathertail, "I'm sorry if I sprung that on you, I hope you do want to be deputy." " I do. I will do the best I can, I won't disappoint you," she meowed. Crowstar nodded and padded towards Leafpool.

"You need to sleep," Leafpool gently meowed. "Yeah I am tired. Getting nine lives is hard," he meowed back as he started walking towards the warrior den. Teeth gently nipped his tail, " Mouse-brain we sleep in Harestar's den now," Leafpool told him. Crowstar followed his mate and saw two nest ready and a rabbit in front of the nests. Crowstar shared the rabbit with Leafpool before falling asleep.

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED CHAPTER 5 CHAPTER 6 COMING SOON!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO EVERYBODY! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, I REALLY REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE IT! HERE IS CHAPTER SIX!**

**COPY WRITE IS ERIN HUNTER**

**ENJOY!**

Three moons have passed since Harestar does and Crowfeather became Crowstar. It was Leaf-bare now and Windclan suffering more then the other clans. Unfortunately Owlflight, Weedwhisker, and Emberfoot died. Owlflight fell through the ice on the lake and died. Weedwhisker died peacefully in his den, but Emberfoot unfortunately died of an infected wound in his stomach.

Crowstar was sharing a scrawny pigeon with Leafpool. He noticed Breezepelt coming into camp with a hunting patrol. Only Furzepelt and Sedgewhisker was carrying prey. In Furzepelt's mouth was a scrawny rabbit. Sedgewhisker was carrying a vole.

"Is that all?" Crowstar asked.

Breezepelt nodded , "yeah we were lucky just to find this." Crowstar glanced at Leafpool, " we need to keep sending out patrols until we catch more. " Breezepelt nodded and went to put the fresh-kill on the pile. Crowstar wondered he should offer Leafpool another piece of prey, she was always hungry now.

"Crowstar," Leafpool meowed, "can I talk to you away from prying ears?" She asked. Crowstar nodded and the couple exited camp. Crowstar saw Nightcloud carrying a large rabbit and gave her a nod of approval. Crowstar led Leafpool to a sheltered spot by the lake under a large pine tree. "Now what to do want to talk to me about?" Crowstar asked turning to his mate. "Crowstar, I know that this is a really hard Leaf-bare for us and I know it won't be easy," Leafpool paused. "What is it, are you ill?" Leafpool purred, "No! Nothing like that it's just, I'm expecting your kits." Crowstar was speechless but finally found his tongue, "That's wonderful." He pushed against his mate purring. " I have to announce it at the gathering tomorrow, I have to announce it the whole clan, " Crowstar paused, "that is okay with you right?" Leafpool nodded and the couple ran back to camp. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under tall rock!" He yowled. Cats came padding out of their dens and gathered beneath talk rock. Crowstar couldn't wait any longer, "Leafpool is expecting my kits!" He happily meowed. "The nursery has been empty for too long, so having kits will prove that Windclan is still strong." Crowstar shared with the clan. He turned to Heathertail, "I want her taken off of patrols." he ordered. "Our kits aren't do for about a moon, I can still hunt you need all the cats to find prey on this weather," Leafpool argued. "No I can't risk you getting sick, because of you get sick it could affect our kits," Crowstar argued back. Leafpool huffed and went into her den. The clan looked questioning at their leader. With embarrassment Crowstar realized he forgot to dismiss the clan and all the cats heard him and Leafpool argue.

"Heathertail, send out a hunting patrol and catch as much as you can," Crowstar ordered. "When you are done come and find me so then we can talk about who should go to the gathering tomorrow night, " Heathertail nodded and raced off.

Breezepelt approach Crowstar, "Um... I just saw Leafpool leaving camp and heading towards the Thunderclan border," Breezepelt meowed. Crowstar nodded his thanks and raced out of camp to find his mate. He noticed her sitting at the border starring across the stream into the woods.

"Leafpool," Crowstar said. Leafpool whipped her head around.

Crowstar felt his heart break, "Are you going to join Thunderclan again?" Crowstar question. Leafpool shook her head, "No. It's just sometimes I like to think what would of happened if I stayed in Thunderclan. That's all." " Oh... I was worried that you were going to leave me again, " Crowstar confessed. "No I won't ever leave you again," Leafpool purred. "Good, now let's head back to camp, Heathertail and I need to talk about who should go to the gathering." Crowstar meowed as he helped Leafpool up. The two headed back to camp and when they got there Crowstar ordered his mate to rest. Crowstar was happy knowing that Leafpool wanted to stay with him. Nightcloud approached him, "I still don't see how you can love her, she took you away from me. You never loved me and it's all her fault," Nightcloud snarled at Crowstar.

"Nightcloud. I... I," Crowstar was a lost for words. Nightcloud snarled and bounded away. Crowstar realized that she still hated Leafpool.

**CHAPTER 6 DONE I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT!**

**WILL UPDATE SOON! **

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO EVERYBODY! THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN MAKE IT BETTER?! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS COPY WRITE IS ERIN HUNTER**

**ENJOY!**

Crowstar led his clan to the gathering. Leafpool was at his side, "Thunderclan is here," she meowed. Crowstar flicked his tail and the clan swarmed into the clearing. Crowstar touched his nose to Leafpool's before he jumped up on the tree next to Bramblestar. "Hello Bramblestar! How is prey running in the snow?" Crowstar asked. "The prey has been plentiful so we thank Starclan." Bramblestar replied with a flick of his ear. Before Crowstar could reply Shadowclan arrived and right behind them was Riverclan, then Skyclan. Tigerstar, Reedwhisker, and Leafstar jumped up on the tree.

"Let the gathering begin," Tigerstar yowled, "Reedwhisker would you like to tell us why you are representing Riverclan?" " I'm Reedstar now, Mistystar died of Greencough three days ago, Shimmerpelt is the deputy now," he said lowering his head. Murmurs rippled through the clans. "I'm sorry." Crowstar said. He was echoed by the other leaders. "We also have a new warrior, Pondripple!" Reedstar announced. "Pondripple, Pondripple, Pondripple," the cats cheered. Crowstar saw a tom holding his head up high. "And Lakeheart is expecting kits with Sunstone," Reedstar said stepping back and nodding to Tigerstar. "The snow has made our dens wet so my warriors had a good idea of weaving hay from the barn into our roofs, thanks to them our dens are nice and dry. We have three new apprentices, Pinepaw, Barkpaw, and Cedarpaw," Tigerstar announced with pride. "Pinepaw, Barkpaw, Cedarpaw," the clan cats cheered. Leafstar was next, "A badger was making a den on our territory but my brave warriors drove it off," Leafstar said the nodded to Bramblestar. " Thankfully the snow has not driven our prey underground so we are all eating well. Rosepetal had two healthy kits. Bumblestripe is the father. May Starclan light the path of all of us, " Bramblestar meowed. Crowstar stepped forward, " Leafpool is expecting my kits! " Crowstar meowed happily. He spotted Leafpool sitting next to Lionblaze. "About time," Squirrelflight meowed from her position at the roots of the tree. Amused purrs rippled through the clans. Every cat grew use to Leafpool in Windclan and weren't surprised after all she joined Windclan to be with Crowfeather... Now Crowstar. "Unless anyone else has anything to add, I proclaim this gathering to be over," Leafstar announced and jumped off the rock. Crowstar jumped off and went to find Leafpool. He found her talking with Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. Crowstar made his way to his mate's side. "I am so happy for you," Squirrelflight meowed to her sister. "Congratulations," Lionblaze said in a gruff tone, but Crowstar noticed how eyes were full of happiness. "So do you think you can handle raising kits?" Jayfeather asked his father. "Of course I can!" Crowstar puffed out his chest. Lionblaze and Jayfeather shared an amused purr. "Time to go," Bramblestar said. Leafpool touched noses with Squirrelflight and her sons. Crowstar summoned his own clan and they left.

Leafpool was close to knitting. Crowstar was worried that something was going to go wrong. It snowed almost everyday and prey became really scare. Kesterflight was low on herbs and had to ask Thunderclan is they had any spare catmint because Smokepaw and Applepaw had greencough. Crowstar was sitting by the nursery. He didn't notice Kesterflight approach him, "it's the half moon I am going to the Moonpool," the medicine cat meowed . "Woodpaw is coming with me," " You can't! What if Leafpool has her kits when you are gone? " the gray tom questioned. "Leafpool is not completely helpless, she use to be a medicine cat. She will know what to do," Kesterflight said. Crowstar nodded. He watched the two medicine cats walk away, "Say hi to Jayfeather for me," Crowstar meowed. Leafpool walked out of the nursery, her belly full of kits. Crowstar looked questioning at her. "I needed some fresh air," she explained and leaned into Crowstar. Leafpool yelped. "Are the kits coming?" Crowstar asked. Leafpool gasped and nodded. Crowstar grabbed his mate's scruff and pulled her into the nursery. "What do I do?" Crowstar asked panic filling his eyes. "Go get Heathertail then leave, she will help me she has knitted before," Leafpool ordered between gasps. Crowstar nodded and raced out of the nursery and found Heathertail sharing prey with Breezepelt. "Leafpool is knitting," Crowstar meowed. Heathertail nodded and swallowed her mouth full of food and raced into the nursery. "I need water," Heathertail meowed. Crowstar nodded and ordered Brindlepaw who was walking by to get a large piece of moss and soak it in water. Brindlepaw nodded and raced off. "Breezepelt I want you to keep Crowstar from coming in," Heathertail ordered.

Crowstar paced back and forth in front of the nursery. "Stop pacing you are driving me crazy," Breezepelt meowed. The moon was high in the sky when Heathertail slipped out of the nursery. "You can go see her. You have four kits. Two she-cats and two toms," Heathertail meowed happily. Crowstar slowly entered the nursery and saw his little family. Leafpool lifted her head and beckoned him with her tail. "Come on in. They don't bite," Leafpool paused, "at least not yet." She said. The biggest kit was a black she cat, she was gently pawing at her brother who was black but with a white chest and paws. Crowstar nosed the smallest, a silvery she-cat. She meowed and buried her head farther into Leafpool's stomach. The second smallest was a tabby tom, with almost the exact markings as Leafpool. "Can we name the silver kit Silverkit, and the black tom Sleekkit?" Leafpool asked. "Yes, those are perfect names." Crowstar meowed, "I want the tabby kit to be named Leafkit and the big black kit to be named Darkkit." Leafpool nodded, "Silverkit, Sleekkit, Leafkit, and Darkkit." Crowstar curled himself around Leafpool and their kits and fell asleep.

**WHEW! CHAPTER 7 DONE! TELL ME WHAT THE KITS WARRIOR OR MEDICINE CAT NAMES SHOULD BE!**

**K, **

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	8. Chapter 8

**HIIIIIIIII! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH Kuroimori for the reviews! YOU ARE MY GREATEST SUPPORTER! I won't tell you if I am going to use those names or not because I don't want to spoil the story. **

**Please R&R if you don't know what that means it just means please Read and Review. Thanks!**

**Copywriter is erin hunter**

**ENJOY! :) :) :)**

Leafpool sat outside the nursery with her kits.

"I'm clean enough," Darkkit huffed. Darkkit ran a paw over her face, "did she wash all of you this hard?" Darkkit asked her siblings. They all finally opened their eyes. Leafkit was the last to open his. Crowstar was going to come at Sunhigh to see his kits with their eyes open. Silverkit was flicking her tail back and forth, Darkkit fought the urge to jump on her sister's tail and get her pelt snowy. Sleekkit didn't fight the urge and jumped on his younger sister's tail. Silverkit squealed and threw snow at Sleekkit. Silverkit missed and the snow hit Leafpool in the face. Leafkit stifled a purr of amusement.

"Kits!" Leafpool exclaimed, "Sit up and don't twitch a whisker while I clean myself up." Darkkit wrapped her tail neatly around her paws and sat up straight.

Leafkit tapped Darkkit on the shoulder and angled his head at the entrance of the camp. Darkkit saw a large gray black tom at the lead of a hunting patrol holding a large rabbit. Darkkit guessed that this cat was her father. The large tom put his rabbit on the fresh-kill pile and started walking to the nursery. Leafpool looked up from washing herself when she noticed her mate approaching.

"Crowstar, your kits opened their eyes this morning. Come and see them." Leafpool meowed after touching her nose to Crowstars. She beckoned with her tail for their kits to come meet their father.

"Come on kits you can move now," Leafpool said, "your kits were throwing snow at me so I told them to sit down," Leafpool explained. " I wasn't! " Darkkit protested. "Calm down," Crowstar purred. "Hey Darkkit and Silverkit have my eyes and Leafkit and Sleekkit have yours," Crowstar exclaimed. "Can you please play with us," Silverkit meowed, her eyes full of hope. " I don't know, " Crowstar meowed his eyes filling with mischief. He threw a pawful of snow at an unsuspecting Leafpool. "Hey!" She meowed with surprise, "come on kits help me get your father. " Darkkit purred and launched herself at her father, knocking him to the ground. Her brothers and sister jumped on him. Leafpool threw snow at her kits and ran away. Laughter bubbled up as Darkkit chased after her mother while her siblings wrestled with their father. Darkkit caught her mother and threw snow at her. Sleekkit came up behind Darkkit and jumped on her. Leafpool walked to Crowstar as their kits wrestled each other. Darkkit pinned Sleekkit to the ground.

"Get off you big lump of fur," Sleekkit meowed at his sister. Darkkit jumped off and watched as her brother shook snow off of himself. Darkkit was so busy watching her siblings play that she didn't notice Crowstar creeping up on her. Suddenly Crowstar pounced on her, and rolled her over in the snow. Darkkit jumped out of the snow and threw snow at her father. Crowstar ran around Leafpool. Crowstar stopped running as Darkkit caught up to him. Crowstar nudged his daughter and pawed at her gently with sheathed claws. Silverkit jumped onto Crowstar's back.

"Okay kits, I need to organize patrols now." Crowstar meowed crouching down so Silverkit could get off. He turned to Leafpool, "Heathertail sprained her paw. She got it stuck in a rabbit burrow." He explained. Crowstar nuzzled each of kits and and then touched noses with his mate. As Crowstar padded away towards tall rock, Darkkit smiled. She was proud that her father was clan leader, and was really busy but had time to stop and play with his kits. Darkkit shook snow off of her jet black pelt and launched herself at Leafkit.

Three days had passed since the kits had played with their parents in the snow. Darkkit sighed in front of the nursery. Leafpool was with Crowstar discussing who should go to the gathering. That was usually Heathertail's job but she was still in the medicine cat den with Kesterflight and now the new medicine cat Woodpelt. Darkkit's siblings were also bored. They were laying in the snow seeing who would get up first. Darkkit noticed a black she cat approach her and her siblings.

"Hello kits! My name is Nightcloud," the she cat meowed. *She seems friendly enough.* Darkkit thought. "Hi I'm Silverkit! That's Leafkit and over there is Sleekkit. The kit in front of you is Darkkit," Silverkit meowed pointing at each of her siblings with her tail.

"You look bored, do you want to play a game with me?" Nightcloud asked. "Yes please," Sleekkit meowed polity. "Okay great! The game I am going to teach you is called Sunset Wail," Nightcloud explained. " Oooo, sounds like fun! How to do play? " Leafkit asked. "Its really simple. I take you all to the same place one at a time. After I bring you there, you wait until Sunset and then you start wailing as loud as you can. The kit who wails the loudest wins," Nightcloud explained. "Cool!" Darkkit said. "But your eyes are closed when I take you," Nightcloud warned. The kits nodded, any thing to cure their boredom.

Nightcloud took the kits out of camp through the dirt place tunnel. At first Darkkit was a little skeptical until she realized that not every cat a half moon old gets to leave camp and play a game with a warrior. Nightcloud led the kits to a rabbit burrow and started carrying the kits one at a time with their eyes closed. After Silverkit, Sleekkit, and Leafkit went it was Darkkit's turn. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be pick up by Nightcloud. The journey was scary because Darkkit had no idea where she was or where she was going. She felt Nightcloud jump and whimpered.

"Sorry it was large rock." Nightcloud's voice was muffled by Darkkit's fur. Suddenly Nightcloud put Darkkit down by a rock where the rest of her siblings were.

"Now remember wail as loud as you can at sunset then I will come and get you and tell you who wailed the loudest," Nightcloud explained one more time. The she-cat flicked her tail and was gone. *When they wail, Thunderclan will find them and Windclan will be free of those kits, next up is Leafpool,* Nightcloud thought.

Leafpool cried as she searched for her kits. Crowstar was helping her and ordering patrols to find his kits before it got dark. He noticed Nightcloud slipping into camp and approached her.

"Where have you been?" He snarled. "Hunting," the she cat answered coolly. "Really where is your prey?" Crowstar questioned. "The prey wasn't out, they were all in their holes and burrows," Nightcloud replied then walked into the warrior den.

Darkkit was cold. She was pressed against her litter mates to keep warm.

"Its sunset," Sleekkit meowed. The four kits started wailing into the sky. The wailed until the sun was fully set. "Nightcloud didn't hear us!" Silverkit wailed. "Or forgot us, " Leafkit mumbled darkly. "We are going to be stuck here all night!" Silverkit wailed again. Darkkit pressed her pelt against her sister's to calm her down. "Maybe this is part of the game," Darkkit meowed hopefully. "I doubt it," Sleekkit said. " I want Leafpool and Crowstar, " Silverkit meowed into the night sky. Suddenly the bushes rustled. "Nightcloud?" Silverkit meowed hopefully. Suddenly a big red shape to big to be a cat jumped out and snarled at the helpless kits. It bared it's teeth and prepared to pounce.

**CHAPTER 8 DONE ✔ I will admit this is probably one of my favorite chapters that I have wrote. Please review.**

**K, **

**BYEEEEEEEEEE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HIIIIIIIIIII! I am back. Sorry for the cliffie I didn't wan the story to get boring.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!**

**WildXPaws: I can totally relate about how you feel about Nightcloud and the Sleekflight. Is a really good name! I will take it into consideration!**

**Kuroimori: thank you for the reviews! You are my greatest supporter and I believe you will this chapter.**

**I do not own Warriors copy write is Erin Hunter**

**ENJOY**

** ~Silvermist**

Leafpool was frantically searching for her kits. The sun has set, but Leafpool refused to give up on the kits.

*I had to give up Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather! Hollyleaf is dead! I can't lose these kits too* Leafpool thought. Crowstar and Leafpool had searched all the kits favourite places in camp, behind the nursery, in the elder's den, and Crowstar's den. They checked and double checked those places along with everywhere in camp. Crowstar approached Leafpool and put his tail on her back, "Leafpool it's dark we can barely see one paw in front of out faces. We will resume searching for them first thing in the morning," Crowstar meowed as gently as the snow falling. Leafpool nodded her body numb with grief at the thought of losing her second litter. Crowstar went into his den and Leafpool went into the nursery to sleep.

Nightcloud was awake in the warrior den. "If Thunderclan doesn't find them, then a fox will, or they will die of cold. It's told cold out for kits a half a moon old," Nightcloud softly growled to herself.

Darkkit, Sleekkit, Silverkit, and Leafkit ran away from the animal. "That must be a fox. Crowstar told us about them when he came and visited us yesterday," Sleekkit meowed between gasps. Darkkit nodded. Darkkit felt something push her behind and realized it was Leafkit, "Crowstar said that foxes can't climb trees, remember?" Leafkit said, starting climbing the tree. Sleekkit, Leafkit, and Darkkit were are safe in the tree.

Darkkit heard a yowl from the ground. She looked around around an saw Silverkit stuck in a thorn bush. The fox was looming over her. Silverkit has scratches and the fox was getting closer by the heartbeat. Suddenly the fox jumped and landed in the thorns and scratched the silver kit. Silverkit squealed. Darkkit couldn't watch but couldn't look away. It looked like Silverkit wasn't going to make it. Then all the kits and the fox heard a loud battle cry. From her spot in the tree, Darkkit saw five cats run to the fox and started fighting it. Four of the cats fought the fox and the other one tore through the thorns and got Silverkit out. The fox ran away, and one cat brought Silverkit out. "Will she be alright?" Sleekkit whimpered." The cats looked and saw the three kits in the tree. "Come on down! We see you!" A tom snarled. "What are you doing in Thunderclan territory?" The tom growled as the kits climbed down the tree. " Muzzle it Spiderleg! " a she cat snapped. A big golden tom leaned over the kits and sniffed them, "these are Crowstar's and Leafpool's kits, I would recognize their eyes anywhere," the tom meowed. Darkkit silently thanked Starclan that she had her father's eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt this family reunion, but it's too cold for these kits and this little one needs medicine attention," the she cat meowed who was holding Silverkit. " Wait aren't you going to take us home? " Leafkit asked. The big yellow tom shook his head, " No it's too late we will take you home in the morning. " "Ummm who are you?" Sleekkit asked. " I am Lionblaze your brother from an earlier litter, the cat holding our sister is Ivypool, the tom over there who snapped at you is Spiderleg, the cat next to you is Twigbranch, and the tom up ahead is Bumblestripe, " Lionblaze said, "now who are you?" "I am Darkkit, Sleekkit is the one next to you, Silverkit is the one in Ivypool's mouth, and Leafkit is the kit who looks exactly like mom," Darkkit said.

The cats made their way to the Thunderclan camp. Darkkit watched Silverkit being taken into a den on the far side of the clearing. Lionblaze led the kits into a den and nudged a large dark brown shape sleeping next to a ginger she cat with a large fluffy tail.

"Bramblestar and Squirrelflight," Sleekkit murmured in his sister's ear. Darkkit realized he was right. Leafpool has told them about these cats. "Bramblestar we found Crowstar's and Leafpool's kits, the youngest one is in Jayfeather's den. She was wounded by a fox.

Bramblestar nudged Squirrelflight awake. "Hmm?" She meowed her eyes still closed. " your sister's kits are here. " Bramblestar meowed to her. Squirrelflight's eyes popped open. "Why are they here?" Squirrelflight asked. "We don't know we will find out in the morning but right now they need food and a warm place to sleep," He meowed. "Please let Daisy know, she can keep them warm for tonight. " Squirrelflight nodded and ran out of the den. "I want Leafpool!" Leafkit wailed. "Me too," Darkkit wailed. Sleekkit nodded.

"We will take you home in the morning but right now you need to eat and sleep," Bramblestar said gently. A silver blind tom walked into the den. "Jayfeather how is Silverkit?" Bramblestar asked. "She was injured badly, but I think I can save her," the tom meowed. "Who are these kits?" He asked leaning his head to sniff the kits. "Meet our litter mates," Lionblaze replied. Squirrelflight slipped into the den, "come on kits let's go get something to eat ." She led the kits to a fresh kill pile and pulled out a large plumb mouse for the kits to share. Darkkit wasn't sure if she could a mouthful until she realized how hungry she was. After the mouse was eaten Squirrelflight led the kits to a den. It took a minute for Darkkit's eyes to get use to the darkness of the den. She noticed a white she cat making nest.

"This is Daisy, she will help you and watch over you while you stay here," Squirrelflight told the kits then slipped out of the nursery. "Hello kits, I just finished your nest. Come and lay down. Don't worry about tomorrow. Everything will be okay," she meowed.

Darkkit laid down in a nest. Sleekkit and Leafkit on each side of her. She felt her eyelids close and drifted off to sleep.

Nightcloud snuck out of camp again when every cat was asleep. She walked to the rock she left the kits at and sniffed the area. Nightcloud could smell the kits scents and fox. *Well I guess the a fox for them!* She thought. *Now how to get rid of Leafpool?*

**WHEW**

**I think this is my longest chapter yet! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Please R&R **

**K,**

**BYEEEEEEEEEE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Thanks for awesome reviews! I hope you all enjoyed my previous chapters! Here is the next chapter.**

**Copy write is Erin Hunter!**

**Guest: thank you for the review. I will use that. So thanks again!**

**ENJOY!**

** ~Silvermist**

Darkkit woke up startled until. She remembered that she was in Thunderclan territory. Beside her Sleekkit and Leafkit were stirring. She realized that it was well after dawn but not yet sunhigh. Darkkit stretch and decided to see how Silverkit was doing. The black kit nudged her brothers, "I'm going to check on Silverkit. Do you want to come?" Darkkit asked. Leafkit nodded. "Me too! I want to make sure that Jayfeather is taking care of her." Sleekkit meowed. Darkkit nodded and led her brothers outside. She remembered Ivypool taking her to a den on the other side of the clearing. Bramblestar stopped the kits, "We need to talk about why you are here and not at home," he meowed. " We will, but we need to see Silverkit! " Leafkit said. The other two kits nodded vigorously.

"We will go see your sister, then you must tell me and Squirrelflight why you are on Thunderclan territory," He meowed. Bramblestar led the kits to the medicine cat den. Darkkit saw Jayfeather leaning over their litter mate. Leafkit ran towards his sister. Darkkit and Sleekkit was right behind him. The kits started pestering their brother with questions, "Will she live?" "Will this herb cure her?" " Will she lose a limb? " The kits wailed at him.

"I think she live but don't hold your breath," the blind tom said.

After a few more heartbeats with their sister, Jayfeather chased the kits outside with a light-hearted growl where Bramblestar was waiting.

"Come on. You need to tell us what happened." Bramblestar led the kits to his den. Squirrelflight and Lionblaze were in the den.

"I thought it was going to be you and Squirrelflight?" Darkkit said confused. "It was but your big brother wanted to know what happened, and when he decides something we can't do anything about it," Bramblestar explained.

The cats settled down in the den. "Okay now tell us why you are here," " Well we bored and Nightcloud told us about a game called Sunset Wail, " Leafkit said. The kits each took a turn explaining what happened. During the story Lionblaze went angrier by the second. When the explanation was finished Lionblaze was up and about snarling.

"Are you sure that it was Nightcloud?" Squirrelflight asked. She didn't want to assume things. "I'm sure!" Darkkit meowed. "We told you the story, can we go home now? Kesterflight and Woodpelt can take care of our sister," Sleekkit said impatiently. "Yes let's take them home and help Crowstar deal with this pest who tried to kill my siblings," Lionblaze growled. "No we should have Leafpool and Crowstar come to get their kits, so it doesn't seem that we stole them, and also because we don't want Nightcloud listening in," Bramblestar said thoughtfully. "Fine I will go." " No Lionblaze if you see Nightcloud you will take your anger out on her. You need to stay with the kits and watch them, " Bramblestar ordered. "Fine. Only because I don't want anything else happening to my siblings," Lionblaze agreed. Bramblestar turned to Squirrelflight, "Go and get Leafpool and Crowstar. Leafpool trust you so I know she will come. Just tell her that you found her kits and there is a matter to discus." Bramblestar ordered. The ginger she cat nodded and raced out of the den.

Darkkit missed her parents. Sleekkit and Leafkit were taking a nap. Lionblaze was sitting next to Darkkit only leaving to get fresh-kill and make dirt.

"Hey Lionblaze! I see you found the other half-clan cats!" A tom meowed walking next to Spiderleg. "Shut up Kittypet," Lionblaze growled. "But I am not as a bad as you or your siblings or HOLLYLEAF!" the tom said. Spiderleg snickered. "Back off Berrynose before I tear you to shreds. "Without your powers you are useless," Berrynose meowed. Lionblaze prepared to attack, when a voice rang out.

"Berrynose! Spiderleg! I'm my den NOW!" Bramblestar growled. The two toms padded towards the den. Darkkit watched the toms. She was confused. *She wasn't a half-clan! Her mom and dad were Windclan. So did this mean that Lionblaze, Jayfeather and the other cat, Hollyleaf are Windclan but switched to Thunderclan?* Darkkit thought. She turned to Lionblaze, "Are you Windclan but switched to Thunderclan?" She asked. The tom shook his head. "No, Leafpool use to be Thunderclan. She fell in love with Crowfeather when she was an medicine cat. She ran away with Crowfeather but came back when badgers attacked camp. Leafpool later realized she was expecting his kits and gave them to Squirrelflight to raise. And those kits was me, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf, " Lionblaze said. "Oh... Why didn't they ever tell me?" Darkkit asked. "You are a half-moon old. You shouldn't be eating meat either but we don't have any milk." Darkkit nodded her head filling with thoughts.

It was sunhigh when Leafpool and Crowstar ran into the Thunderclan camp with Squirrelflight. Darkkit, Sleekkit, and Leafkit were throwing snow at each other with squeals of delight. Darkkit thought she smelled her mother and when she looked up she saw Leafpool and Crowstar running towards them. Darkkit, Sleekkit, and Leafkit ran towards their parents. Leafpool licked her kits and purred. Crowstar gently head butted heads with his sons including Lionblaze to thank him for taking care of his kits.

"Where is Silverkit?" Leafpool questioned looking around for her daughter. "In the medicine cat den," Sleekkit meowed. "She was attacked by a fox," Leafkit piped up.

Leafpool's eyes went wide and ran towards the medicine cat den. Crowstar turned to his kits, "When Leafpool comes back you must tell us what happened," he told his kits.

Leafpool came out a few heartbeats later. The cats went into Bramblestar's den and told their parents the story of what happened.

At the end of the story Leafpool was furious. Leafpool looked a lot like Lionblaze when she was angry. Now Darkkit saw the resemblance between mother and son.

"We must go back to our territory, we will never forget how you rescued out kits," Crowstar meowed dipping his head to the Thunderclan leader.

"Thank you,"

" Do you want me send you Lionblaze so you can all carry the kits? " Bramblestar asked.

"Yes that would be great, thank you," Crowstar meowed.

The journey to Windclan was long. Leafpool was carrying Silverkit by the scruff. Lionblaze was holding Darkkit, Crowstar had Leafkit in his mouth. Sleekkit wanted to walk and he was next to Leafpool.

The cats reached the camp.

"Crowstar! Leafpool! Your back! With the kits!" Heathertail exclaimed. The cats put the kits down on the ground. Leafpool touched noses with Lionblaze and then he left.

"Fetch Nightcloud! NOW!" Crowstar growled. Heathertail nodded and slipped into the warrior's den and came back moments later with Nightcloud behind her.

"Can't a cat get some sleep around here?" Nightcloud asked faking a large yawn.

" Why did you take my kits outside of camp into Thunderclan territory? Silverkit was attacked by a fox and might die! " Crowstar snarled.

Leafpool launched at the jet black she cat.

"You almost killed my kits!" Leafpool snarled.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R!**

**Will update soon!**

**K,**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO I'M BACK! SORRY IF IT TOOK A WHILE! I AM JUST LITTLE BUSY! YOU SEE WE GOT A NEW PUPPY SO NOW I HAVE TWO SO I AM WATCHING THEM! BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERYDAY!**

**COPY WRITE IS ERIN HUNTER!**

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SHORT! :(**

**THX FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**ENJOY!**

Crowstar raced down the rock to help Leafpool. He was blocked by Breezepelt and Heathertail.

"Let me go!" Crowstar meowed. Breezepelt shook his head.

"No these cats need to do it themselves," he meowed.

"Nightcloud and Leafpool have had this coming for a long time," Heathertail added.

"But she might get hurt!" Crowstar protested.

"No she has a mother's love. Nothing will happen. She has the strength of Tigerclan, the courage of Lionclan, and the speed of Leopardclan, Leafpool will be fine," Heathertail told him. Crowstar nodded and watched his mate fight Nightcloud.

Leafpool clawed Nightcloud's face, anger in her eyes. Nightcloud pinned Leafpool down and prepared to give her the killing bite. Leafpool thrust Nightcloud up with her hind legs and held Nightcloud to the ground.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! " Leafpool snarled.

"YOU! Crowstar has always loved you! He never in his life loved me and I was his mate, I bore his kits for Starclan sake!" Nightcloud spat. Leafpool gripped Nightcloud harder with her claws.

"Gorsetail! Take my kits into the elder's den," Leafpool said. The she cat nodded and nudged the kits into the den. Leafpool turned her attention back to the withering she cat under her.

"You stupid stupid cat! If never existed or never fell in love with Crowstar then he wouldn't of been your mate in the first place! Breezepelt never would have born!" Leafpool growled. Nightcloud thought about that for a moment before throwing Leafpool up off of her. Leafpool landed on the ground, stunned. Nightcloud crept closer to the she cat.

"Stop her!" Sleekkit meowed from his place in the elders den. The cats ignored the tom. Nightcloud raised a paw to swipe when Sleekkit, Leafkit and Darkkit ran out the den and placed themselves in front of their mother.

"Get away from my mother!" Leafkit wailed. Nightcloud paused her paw still in the air. Crowstar felt an anger burning deep inside him. He shoved Breezepelt and Heathertail away and barreled Nightcloud over.

"Nightcloud leave! You are now exiled and if any cat sees you they have my permission to kill you!" Crowstar snarled.

"B...But where will I found food and shelter? It's the middle of Leaf-bare!" She protested.

Crowstar shrugged, " Not my problem. Believe me I treated you easily. "

Nightcloud glared him, "Fine! I will return and when I do vengeance will be mine!

Crowstar stuck a claw out and gave her a long scratch along the side of her flank as she ran out. When the she cat was gone, Crowstar ended the gathering and turned his attention to his little family.

Crowstar nudged his mate, "Leafpool she's gone, wake up now." He pleaded. Leafpool meowed and curled up.

Crowstar tried again, " Leafpool the kits are worried, please wake up."

It worked! Leafpool looked up into Crowstar's blue eyes. Her kits swarmed over her and purred. Leafpool purred back and nuzzled Crowstar. Leafpool curled her body around her kits and let them feed.

"Is Nightcloud gone?" The tabby she cat asked .

"Yes she left, she have wounded you badly if our kits didn't run out," Crowstar meowed drawing his tail around the kits.

"I am so proud of you! But no more warrior acts until you are apprentices," Leafpool ordered.

"Yes mama," the kits said. Crowstar helped his mate to the nursery and watched with glee at the sight of his kits. Sleekkit, is brave little warrior, Leafkit always thinking before acting, Darkkit his cheerful and knowing daughter, and Silverkit his little thoughtful daughter who would always have a place in his heart. He decided that tonight he was going to sleep in the nursery with his family and if any cat needed him tonight they could go eat crow-food. Once his family was settled he curled around Leafpool who was curled around their kits.

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! I KINDA LIKE THIS CHAPTER! I MEAN HAVING CROWFEATHER(CROWSTAR) SHOWING HIS LOVE FOR LEAFPOOL AND HIS KITS PROVES THAT HE IS A WONDERFUL FATHER. SOME WARRIOR CATS ARE REALLY BAD FATHERS AND WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH THEIR KITS LIKE SPIDERLEG, ONESTAR, AND MANY OTHERS TO NAME A FEW!**

**PLEASE R&R**

**WILL UPDATE SOON!**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME **

**THANK YOU CALL WHO SUPPORT ME!**

**K,**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	12. Chapter 12

**HI EVERYONE!**

**SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS NOT AS GOOD AS THE OTHER ONES BUT I WAS RUSHING SO THIS IS WHAT I HAVE. SORRY AGAIN.**

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS COPY WRITE IS ERIN HUNTER**

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS SHORT AND NOT SO GOOD CHAPTER**

**ENJOY**

"From this moment forward you will be known as Darkpaw. Smokeheart is a talented warrior, she may be young be she has lots of wisdom and she will pass everything down to you," Crowstar meowed. Darkpaw touched her nose with the gray she cat.

"Darkpaw! Leafpaw! Sleekpaw!" The clan cats cheered. Leafpool was sitting next to Silverkit. Silverkit healed but was still weak from the fox attack. Crowstar and Leafpool had lots of pride in their eyes. Sleekpaw's mentor was Applewood, and Leafpaw's mentor was Furzepelt.

"What are we going to do first?" Darkpaw asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could take a tour of the territory, we won't go to the Thunderclan border because you obviously already know where that is," Smokeheart said. Darkpaw nodded and asked her mentor if she could visit her sister really fast. After she got permission from her mentor and ran to her younger sister who was sitting outside Kesterflight's den.

"I'm sorry that you didn't become an apprentice today," Darkpaw meowed.

Silverkit sighed, she was the cat who was the most traumatized by Nightcloud and still had nightmares sometimes.

"It's just I am happy for you!" Seeing Darkpaw's disbelief she quickly hurried.

"I do I just feel useless right now," Silverkit sighed again.

"What's wrong Silver? That was a long sigh for a kit," Crowstar asked.

"That's the problem! I'm still a kit! I'm a burden to the clan!" She exclaimed.

"Did you know that Crookedstar, the old leader of Riverclan, was a kit for a few moons before he became a apprentice, then a warrior then finally leader?" Crowstar asked his kit. Silverkit shook her head and gazed up at her father.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

"He broke his jaw," Crowstar answered his daughter.

Darkpaw creeped away to her mentor who was waiting at the camp entrance with Leafpaw, Sleekpaw,and their mentors.

The six cats made their way to the borders. 't sure how she was going to memorize all the borders and patrol them all. After the tour Smokeheart took Darkpaw to a tree with lots of moss growing in it.

"Try to leave the roots behind as you take the moss of the tree. Make sure that it is dry too, if it was wet we would never hear the end of it," Smokeheart meowed. Darkpaw shook out the moss and carried it into camp with Smokeheart. They loaded the moss outside the elders den.

"You listened well today so tomorrow we will go hunting," Smokeheart meowed after they were done. Darkpaw and Smokeheart saw Silverkit by the fresh-kill pile alone.

"Go join your sister and then go to bed. We are going to get up early tomorrow morning," Smokeheart ordered. Darkpaw ran off.

Darkpaw shared a small rabbit with her litter mates then found nest in the apprentice's den. Darkpaw.

curled up and went to sleep.

**AGAIN SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER LIKE I SAID I WAS RUSHED THIS WEEKEND.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND PM ME FOR ANY PLOT TWIST OR ANYTHING**

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON BUT I AM BUSY!**

**I WILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO!**

**K,**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	13. Chapter 13

**ENJOY CHAPTER 13**

**I DON'T OWN WARRIORS COPY WRITE IS ERIN HUNTER**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**~SILVERMIST**

Darkpaw paced the clearing. She was waiting for Smokeheart who was on the dawn patrol. Darkpaw wasn't allowed on the patrol because she didn't know any battle moves in case they came upon a rival clan. Sleekpaw was talking to Silverkit about the tour of the territory and Leafpaw was sharing a squirrel with Furzepelt. Darkpaw looked up at the sun and saw that sun had moved a mouse-length.

"Hello! Your Darkpaw right? Crowstar's and Leafpool's kit," a kit asked her. Gorsetail gave birth to Hootflight's kits a half moon ago. Gorsetail had two kits, both males.

"Yes I am Darkpaw, what is your name?" Darkpaw asked.

"I'm Shadekit and my brother's name is Hopkit," the kit meowed.

"Where is Hopkit?" Darkpaw asked looking around for the kit.

"He's in the nursery," Shadekit said, " I'm supposed to be in the nursery too, " Shadekit meowed.

"Well then get in there before you get in trouble," Darkpaw meowed chasing the kit into the den with a light-hearted growl.

"Today we are going to work on catching rabbits," Applewood said to the apprentices.

"When catching rabbits you need to think about where the rabbit is going not where it is. If the rabbit is running and you think it is going to a rock then pounce at the rock, " Smokeheart meowed.

"All of you, get into a crouch and creep silently to the rock. If I hear you at all then you are going to restart," Furzepelt said.

Darkpaw nodded and instinctively got into the hunter's crouch. She creeped quickly and quietly to the rock. she wasn't paying attention and stepped on a twig. She flinched as she prepared for it to snap. Nothing happened so she continued. She reached the rock first and sat up with pride.

"Nice work Darkpaw! That was some excellent stalking, you will have no problems hunting rabbits, "Smokeheart meowed. Darkpaw licked her chest fur with embarrassment. Smokeheart was a tough mentor and she rarely gave praise. Sleekpaw make it to the rock next. Leafpaw had to restart twice but made it on the third try.

"Now I want each of you to try and catch a rabbit. You won't see us but we will be watching you," Applewood meowed. The apprentices nodded and ran off.

Darkpaw headed towards the Thunderclan border. She thought that rabbits might be here because it was cool and there was water. She spotted a rabbit and creeped close to it. The prey lifted it's nose and smelled the apprentice. Darkpaw have a chase and guess it was going to the burrow up ahead. She switched course and started running along side the rabbit. She leaped, the tang of blood on her tongue surprised her.

"Nice catch!" A cool voice said. Darkpaw whipped her head around and saw Jayfeather, her blind litter mate.

"How do you know I caught it?" Darkpaw questioned.

"Because I smelled the blood and I can feel your pride," Jayfeather answered.

"What are you doing here?" Darkpaw asked.

"I need to gather herbs and this is one of the places yarrow grows," Jayfeather said.

"Oh, I need to go. Tell Lionblaze I said hello," Darkpaw meowed as she turned to leave.

"I will and what happened to Nightcloud?" Jayfeather asked, his blind eyes questioning. Darkpaw felt uncomfortable.

"Well.I guess our dad will announce it tonight at the gathering. I know he didn't want to tell us until you became apprentices," Jayfeather said then left. Darkpaw shrugged and left.

On her way to camp she managed to catch another rabbit. Darkpaw was the last to make it to camp. She saw her siblings including Silverkit by the fresh-kill pile. Darkpaw put her prey on the pile and went to talk Smokeheart.

"You hunted well and I am proud that you didn't spend to much time talking to your brother. You really impressed me. You can come to the gathering tonight," Smokeheart meowed. Darkpaw have a little skip of delight. Smokeheart purred. Darkpaw dipped her head and went to see her litter mates. Darkpaw was intercepted by Leafpool.

"How was hunting?" Leafpool asked.

"I caught two rabbits and I saw Jayfeather today," Darkpaw reported.

"Nice job! You are shaping up nicely!" Leafpool exclaimed.

"How is Jayfeather?" Leafpool asked.

"He's doing fine I think. We didn't talk about him we talked about me," Darkpaw answered. Leafpool nodded and went into Crowstar's den.

Sleekpaw gave his sister a piece of the rabbit he was eating.

"Are you going to the gathering?" Sleekpaw asked.

Darkpaw nodded, "Are you?"

Sleekpaw and Leafpaw nodded.

Darkpaw saw her sister lower her head.

"Maybe next moon you can come with us. And when I get back I will tell you all about it!" Darkpaw meowed touching her nose to her younger sister's ear. Silverkit nodded and left.

Darkpaw decided to talk to Crowstar and Leafpool about Silverkit.

"Crowstar! May I come in? I need to talk to you and mom!" Darkpaw called.

"Come on in," Crowstar meowed.

Darkpaw entered the den and saw her parents sharing a squirrel.

"What is it?" Leafpool asked.

"It's Silverkit! I think she should be an apprentice soon!" Darkpaw blurted.

"We were just talking about that. We are trying to decide who would be a great mentor for Silver. Maybe you can help," Crowstar said.

"I think we should do Heathertail," Leafpool meowed.

"And I think we should do Hootflight," Crowstar said.

"Well I think we should do a cat who wants to prove his loyalty," Darkpaw took a deep breath, "Breezepelt."

Leafpool and Crowstar looked at their daughter in surprise.

"Silverkit and Breezepelt are related," Leafpool gasped.

"No, I think our daughter is right. He will do great with her. I trust him," Crowstar meowed licking his lips. Darkpaw nodded and joined her clan mates who were waiting for Crowstar to lead them to the gathering.

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT!**

**WILL UPDATE SOON!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Here is Chapter 14! I hope you all will enjoy it!**

**I don't own Warriors copy write is Erin Hunter!**

**Kuroimori : you are welcome!**

**here you go!**

**enjoy**

** ~Silvermist**

"Wow!" Darkpaw breathed from her place beside Sleekpaw and Leafpaw.

"I didn't know that there was going to be so many cats," Sleekpaw meowed. Leafpool nuzzled her son.

"There! I told you that there is a lot of cats," Leafpool said.

"Now remember told tell the clans anything that might weaken our clan," Crowstar ordered.

"Even Lionblaze and Jayfeather?" Leafpaw asked.

"Yes even them," Crowstar meowed.

Crowstar flicked his tail and the clan swarmed down to the gathering.

"Leafpool said that Thunderclan, Riverclan, and Skyclan are here," Sleekpaw meowed. Darkpaw nodded.

"I'm going to find some apprentices," Leafpaw said.

"I want to find Lionblaze," Sleekpaw meowed.

"Hey can I come with you?" Darkpaw asked.

"Sure let's go!" Sleekpaw said. The two cats said bye to Leafpaw and wove their way through the cats.

"Well if it isn't the traitor's kits," a tom meowed. Darkpaw recognized Berrynose.

"It's a gathering we should be talking nicely," Sleekpaw bravely meowed to the bigger tom.

"I can't talk nicely to Leafpool's kits," Berrynose sneered.

"Go away!" Darkpaw meowed stepping up to the tom.

"Berrynose! You heard them, LEAVE!" Jayfeather snapped as he appeared behind his litter mates.

Berrynose knew he was going to get in trouble he fought a blind medicine cat especially one who could put death berries in his fresh kill so he left.

"Thanks!" Sleekpaw squeaked.

"Thank you!" Darkpaw echoed.

"Don't listen to Berrynose, he loves to tease," Jayfeather meowed.

"Is Lionblaze here?" Sleekpaw asked.

Jayfeather shook his head, "No he twisted his paw running after a squirrel," the blind tom answered.

Jayfeather gave his pelt a shake and left to join the other medicine cats. Darkpaw and Sleekpaw went to find Leafpaw when Shadowclan came down. Tigerstar jumped on to the tree. Darkpaw and her siblings were pushed forward.

"Let gathering begin!" Bramblestar yowled.

"Would you like to go first Crowstar? I bet you have lots of news, starting with your kits perhaps?" Reedstar meowed. Crowstar dipped his head to the Riverclan leader and stepped forward.

"We have three new apprentices! Darkpaw! Sleekpaw! And Leafpaw!" Crowstar meowed to the clan cats.

"Darkpaw! Sleekpaw! Leafpaw!" The clan cats cheered. Darkpaw sat up straight , so did Sleekpaw. Leafpaw lowered his head trying to be modest.

"What about Silverkit? Is she alright?" Jayfeather asked.

"She is healing well and will be apprenticed in the next half-moon," Crowstar said.

"Now will you tell us what happened? What the whole deal is?" Tigerstar meowed.

"Yes! Nightcloud tried to kill my kits! She took them into Thunderclan territory and told them to wail as loud as they could. A fox found them but so did Thunderclan. They rescued my kits. Then later Nightcloud attacked Leafpool. I banished Nightcloud but she will be back for vengeance! So stay alert!" Crowstar warned.

"Why you are absolutely right," a cool voice from the shadows meowed. Darkpaw recognized that voice. She shivered and crouched down.

"Nightcloud! What are you doing here?" Leafpool spat.

"To finish what I started off course," she answered.

"And what is that?" Leafstar asked.

"To kill Leafpool and her kits," Nightcloud growled.

Darkpaw watched with amazement as cats from all the clans made a circle of protection around Sleekpaw, Leafpaw, herself and her mother.

"Go away Nightcloud! You aren't wanted here or anywhere else!" Breezepelt growled.

"Breezepelt! I am your own mother for Starclan sake! How can you say this to me?" Nightcloud asked surprised at her own son's reaction.

"Because you almost killed my siblings!" Breezepelt shot back.

Darkpaw realized that this cat was loyal to Windclan and would be the perfect mentor for little Silverkit.

"Well I mean, it's not like you left your little daughter in camp with no one to protect her," Nightcloud sneered, then she vanished.

"Silverkit!" Leafpool wailed.

"We have to get her before Nightcloud does!" Leafpool wailed again. Crowstar nodded.

"Lets finish the gathering tomorrow night," Crowstar suggested.

The other leaders nodded.

"No more talk! You must go NOW!" Squirrelflight said.

Crowstar and Leafpool ran out of the clearing, the clan following behind. Darkpaw struggled to keep up with the warriors who took no notice of her and her litter mates size. The cats came into camp to see Gorsetail and Hopkit dead.

**whew! Chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**please review!**

**I need help with plot twist so if you have a good one please PM me or review!**

**Next chapter will be posted soon!**

**thanks to all who support me!**


	15. Chapter 15!

**Hey! Can you believe we are already on chapter 15! I can't!**

**This story will probably end in 15 chapters later!**

**Thanks again to everyone who supports me!**

**I don't own Warriors copy write is Erin Hunter**

**ENJOY!**

Darkpaw stared at the dead cats in front of her. She had never seen dead cats before.

"Silverkit?" Leafpool shrieked.

Darkpaw turned her attention to her mother who was leaning in the nursery.

"Is she here?"

"Is Nightcloud here?"

" How is Silverkit? " the clan asked.

Leafpool came out of the nursery with Silverkit in her jaws.

"Kesterflight!" Leafpool yowled. The medicine cat came out and inspected the little she kit.

"I...I think she's dead!" Leafpool wailed into the cool night air.

Darkpaw could see immediately that her mother was wrong. She guessed that even though her mother knew tons of herbs and cures her fear was clouding her mind. The medicine cat shook his head.

"She's in shock. I'll go get her some thyme," the medicine cat meowed before slipping into his den then back again with the herb.

Crowstar ushered his kits to Leafpool and pressed his pelt against her. Leafpool leaned into him and buried her muzzle into his neck.

"Our kits are sleeping in our den until we know for sure that Nightcloud won't hurt them!" Leafpool ordered her mate. Breezepelt stifled a purr of amusement at the little family.

"Hey I'm there half-brother! Does this mean I can sleep in the leader's den?" Breezepelt meowed.

Crowstar shook his head just as Leafpool nodded.

"He's your son Crowstar," Leafpool reasoned.

"He is a full grown warrior! He will be fine!" Crowstar meowed purring.

"Hey Lionblaze and Jayfeather are you kits can they come and live in Windclan and sleep with us?" Sleekpaw squeaked.

Amused purrs rippled through the cats.

Crowstar shook his head, "No they like Thunderclan." Seeing Leafpaw and Sleekpaw starting to worry he finished quickly.

"Lionblaze is the strongest cat in all the clans and no one can hurt Jayfeather he will snap at her and she will run away quickly.

" Mama? " Silverkit meowed. The little family ran to her. Leafpool got to her first and started grooming her with comforting licks.

"Can you tell us what happened, Silver?" Crowstar asked his claws sheathing then unsheathing.

"Well first I think Kesterflight should take a look at Shadekit, I think he's badly hurt," The silver she kit meowed.

"Darkpaw, go get Shadekit," Crowstar ordered.

Darkpaw nodded and slipped into the nursery. She saw a little tabby tom curled up in a ball in the corner. Darkpaw nudged him. Shadekit have a pitiful wail and curled up more.

" Shadekit, " Darkpaw softly called.

"Darkpaw?" He meowed.

"Yes it's me. Come on out. Nightcloud is gone I promise," Darkpaw meowed. As Shadekit stood up Darkpaw flinched as she noticed his white chest covered in blood. Darkpaw nudged him outside.

Kesterflight was waiting for the tom with cobwebs.

"Woodpelt! I need some more cobwebs!" Kesterflight called.

A ginger tom brought a pawful of cobwebs from the den.

Once the kit was all patched up, Crowstar took his family and Shadekit to his den.

"We need to know what happened now," Crowstar meowed.

"Well Shadekit and I were playing outside the nursery and Gorsetail was grooming Hopkit because he rolled in mud. Then Nightcloud came and tried to take me but Gorsetail jumped on her and they started fighting. Nightcloud killed her and tried to take me again, but this time Hopkit wanted to defend us but Nightcloud clawed his throat," Silverkit said.

"Then Silverkit and I decided to hide in the nursery and Nightcloud followed us in. I was trying to protect Silverkit because I am bigger then her even though she is older then me and Nightcloud scratched my stomach and threw me. I saw Nightcloud try to steal Silverkit again but then we heard you and she left," Shadekit finished.

"Why did we banish her? We should have killed her!" Leafpool snarled.

Crowstar nodded, " I was think the same thing. For the next half-moon you all will stay in camp. Only leaving to make dirt and if you are with a strong patrol, " He ordered.

Darkpaw nodded, "What about Shadekit?" Darkpaw asked.

"He will sleep in our den with us until we know that's it safe," Leafpool meowed.

Later that night the little family and Shadekit were fast asleep. Only Darkpaw knew that her parents were planning to make Silverkit and Shadekit an apprentice tomorrow instead of waiting a half-moon. The decided that they needed to learn how to defend themselves against threats. Darkpaw pondered it for a minute before falling asleep.

**I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Next chapter will be posted soon I hope!**

**And if you read the chapter it seems that Leafpool's and Crowstar's kits will live!**

**But I am not going to spoil it!**

**Don't forget to Read and Review!**

**K,**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	16. Chapter 16

**HI EVERYONE!**

**So sorry for keeping you waiting!**

**I have just been really really really busy!**

**Anyways here is the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

Darkpaw wrinkled her nose in disgust as she put mousebile on Sedgewhisker's pelt. After Sedgewhisker's mate, Emberfoot died, Sedgewhisker decided to become an elder. Sleekpaw was taking ticks off of Fieldheart. The golden tom was made an elder two days ago. Silverpaw was gathering bedding for the elders with Leafpaw. It had been a half-moon since Silverpaw had become an apprentice.

"Hey when you finish can you bring us some fresh-kill? I'm starving!" Sedgewhisker asked.

"Yes, what do you want?" Darkpaw asked.

"Anything but a squirrel, their fur keeps getting stuck in my teeth," Fieldheart meowed.

Darkpaw nodded and raced outside to the fresh-kill pile. It was lightly raining. She grabbed a fat rabbit for the two elders to share. On her way back to the den she almost tripped over Shadepaw. He was sleeping soundly. Darkpaw guessed that the tour of the territory tuckered him out. Heathertail came over and woke her apprentice up.

"I need to talk to you and Crowstar," Heathertail meowed. Shadepaw got up, stretched, and followed his mentor to the leader's den.

*Uh-Oh, is Shadepaw in trouble?* Darkpaw wondered. She shrugged her shoulders and tried to dodge the raindrops back to the elder's den.

Darkpaw was play fighting on the damp grass with her siblings when Crowstar jumped up on tall rock and yowled the familiar call. Once every cat was settled he began to speak.

"Heathertail is expecting kits!" Crowstar announced.

Breezepelt had a mixture of pride and shock on his face.

"How could you not tell me?" Breezepelt asked when he finally found his tongue.

"I wanted to be sure, and when I found out I wanted it to be a surprise," Heathertail admitted glancing at her barely swollen stomach.

"Since Heathertail will be in the nursery I will order patrols," Crowstar meowed.

"Who will be Shadepaw's mentor?" Hootflight asked. The tom loved his son fiercely after his mate and Hopkit died.

"Thank you for reminding me Hootflight," Crowstar meowed.

"Weaselclaw! You deserve an apprentice. You are a talented and a brave warrior! I trust you to pass these qualities to Shadepaw," Crowstar meowed. Shadepaw went up and touched noses with the big warrior.

"I now call this gathering to a close, " Crowstar yowled before jumping off tall rock.

Darkpaw was on patrol with Smokeheart, Sleekpaw, Applewood, Breezepelt, and Hootflight. Silverpaw was in The medicine cat den because she got a thorn stuck in her paw. The six cats were patrolling the Shadowclan border when Darkpaw smelled Shadowclan cats and rabbit.

"I think Shadowclan is here," Darkpaw whispered to her mentor.

Smokeheart sniffed the ground.

"I think your right. It seems that Shadowclan is stealing our prey," Smokeheart meowed to the patrol.

"Lets go get them," Sleekpaw bounced.

Applewood nodded and led the patrol into Shadowclan territory. The cats stopped when the saw Cedarclaw stalking a rabbit. The rabbit made a break and ran towards the border onto Windclan territory.

"Quick hide!" Breezepelt ordered them jumped into a bush, the other cats following close behind.

Darkpaw was squished between Sleekpaw and Hootflight.

"Cedarclaw is gone and he took our rabbit," Smokeheart snarled.

The cats continued and saw the patrol that was hunting on their territory.

Smokeheart turned to the apprentices, "I know we haven't practiced battle moves a lot but I know that you will be fine. Trust your instincts."

" Why are you hunting on our territory? " Breezepelt challenged.

"We weren't!" The newest Shadowclan warrior, Pinefoot protested.

"Then why is there rabbit blood and Shadowclan scent on Windclan territory?" Hootflight asked.

Darkpaw was excited but there was a small trickle of fear running down her spine.

"We chased that rabbit from Shadowclan territory so that makes it our prey," Grasstail meowed.

" That's not how it works and you know it, " Smokeheart growled.

Without using words the Windclan cats for into their battle formation.

Smokeheart jumped onto Grasstail, "Windclan! Attack!"

**Will update soon!**

**Please Read and Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**HELLO EVERYBODY!**

**Here is Chapter 17!**

**Enjoy!**

**Copy write is Erin Hunter!**

**Please Read and Review!**

Darkpaw

The Shadowclan cats weren't prepared for the attack. Darkpaw launched herself at a Shadowclan apprentice. She recognized Treepaw, the brown and white she cat. Darkpaw swiped at the apprentice's head. Treepaw jumped back and the blow never connected. Suddenly the brown and white apprentice disappeared. Darkpaw whipped her head around in confusion. She felt a heavy paw claw her spine. Darkpaw rolled onto her back and tried kicking Treepaw. Treepaw jumped into the air. Darkpaw thought fast and remembered the most recent battle move she learned. Treepaw landed on Darkpaw's stomach. Quickly Darkpaw latched her claws into the she cat and rolled her over so now Darkpaw was on top. Darkpaw gave the she cat a hard but quick bite on the shoulder before letting her go. Treepaw saw her chance and took off.

Darkpaw glanced at the battle raging in front of her. Cedarclaw was missing and Darkpaw guessed that he ran away. She felt a heavy paw club her in the back of her head. Darkpaw saw stars and Cedarclaw preparing to pounce. Darkpaw was too dizzy to remember any of the battle moves. She stood up on her hind legs and clawed at his face, but Cedarclaw keep coming back with heavier blows. Darkpaw slipped on the wet grass and prepared herself for Cedarclaw's next move. The blow never came and when Darkpaw looked up she saw a familiar black and white shape weaving in and out confusing the big tom.

"Go for his hind legs," Sleekpaw ordered.

Darkpaw nodded and summoned enough energy nip at his back legs while Sleekpaw was keeping Cedarclaw's attention on him. Darkpaw saw Sleekpaw push Cedarclaw back. Guessing what her brother's next move was she jumped onto the Shadowclan cats stomach when he tripped on a vine covered in thorns. Darkpaw clawed at the warrior.

"Ouch!" Darkpaw yelped .

Sleekpaw turned to his sister, "What happened?" He growled.

" Its my claw! It's stuck in Cedarclaw's fur! " Darkpaw meowed trying to tug her claw out. Sleekpaw ran over to her and pulled her claw out.

"Thanks! Now back to Cedarclaw..." Darkpaw snarled.

"Shadowclan retreat!" Grasstail yowled.

Cedarclaw looked at the apprentices then left.

"We showed them!" Sleekpaw meowed.

"Thanks for helping me! Without you I'd be Crow-food," Darkpaw said.

" Of course! That's what litter mates are for, " Sleekpaw meowed back.

Breezepelt trotted over to the apprentices, "Any injuries?" The tom asked, sniffing his half siblings pelt.

" Nothing too bad, my head won't stop ringing, " Darkpaw meowed, "And I lost a claw in Cedarclaw's pelt," Darkpaw held her paw up and blood was coming out of where her claw should have been.

"Pinefoot bit my ear! It's stings like fury!" Sleekpaw complained.

"You did well but it's still a while yet before you can become warriors," Smokeheart praised.

Darkpaw and Sleekpaw have a little skip of happiness that they won their first battle with minor injuries.

Silverpaw

Silverpaw was creeping slowly and silently to an unsuspecting thrush. Thrush aren't that common in Windclan territory, but Silverpaw saw no reason why she shouldn't try to catch the bird. A thrush would be a nice price of prey for Heathertail. She was in The woods by Thunderclan territory. The bird was eating seeds, unaware that he was being stalked. Silverpaw crouched down a little lower then pounced. The silver apprentice landed right on the bird. The prey made her mouth water as she carried it to her patrol who was waiting a few rabbit hops away. Silverpaw heard a bird call.

*Have I alarmed it?* Silverpaw wondered. She was still walking silently. Silverpaw decided to get out of these woods and find her patrol as soon as possible. Crowstar and Leafpool were on that patrol along with Furzepelt and Leafpaw. Silverpaw heard a stick crack from behind her. She put the rabbit down to sniff the air. She smelled a familiar scent. She whipped her head around just as a red blur launched at her.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**And if you didn't enjoy the chapter then please tell me what I can do to improve!**

**Thank you all for the support you give me!**

**K,**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	18. Chapter 18

**HELLO EVERYBODY!**

**I hope you will all enjoy this chapter and I hope that you are liking my story!**

**I don't own Warriors copy write is Erin Hunter!**

**Enjoy!**

Leafpaw

Leafpaw was pacing in front of the patrol. Silverpaw wasn't back yet.

*What if something happened to her? What if she gets attacked by a fox?* Leafpaw worried.

"Leafpaw, quit pacing your going to wear yourself out," Leafpool meowed to her son.

Leafpaw realized that his paws were hurting. He sat down with a thump.

"Where is Silverpaw?" Crowstar asked.

"I don't know, I thought she would be back by now," Furzepelt said.

Leafpool just shrugged her shoulders trying to remain calm for Leafpaw's sake.

Leafpaw studied his mom, he and his mom were almost identical. The only difference was Leafpool had more white on her chest.

*Moms going to blow any second now, " Leafpaw mused.

Suddenly Leafpool couldn't take it anymore, "What if Nightcloud comes back and steals her? O... or Silverpaw gets attacked by a fox again?" Leafpool meowed starting to worry.

"Nightcloud!" Leafpaw meowed. His fur fluffing up in fear of the black she cat he knew too well. Leafpaw didn't even think about the possibility of Nightcloud coming back again for revenge.

"Easy Easy! Silverpaw knows what a fox smells like and will know to climb a tree," Crowstar promised his mate. Leafpaw knew that his dad was also worried but had to remain calm for Leafpool and his clan.

Seeing Leafpaw starting to worry Furzepelt turned to him, "How about we practice our stalking techniques?"

Leafpaw nodded, grateful for the distraction and hunkered down into a hunting position.

Silverpaw

Silverpaw was preparing to climb a tree when she realized that the red shape was a cat.

"Squirrelflight!" Silverpaw greeted her aunt, "I thought you were a fox!"

Squirrelflight breathed a sigh of relief as she recognized one of her sister's kit, "Hello Silverpaw."

"What are you doing here?" Silverpaw asked.

"Its Bramblestar! He is deathly ill and we are out catmint and lavender!" Can you please take me to your camp so I can speak with Kesterflight or Woodpelt? " Squirrelflight asked.

"Yes! Crowstar and Leafpool are over there! I'll take you to them," Silverpaw meowed.

Silverpaw glanced questioning at the thrust she dropped when Squirrelflight jumped out.

"Take it. I think your clan will be happy with the prey," Squirrelflight said.

Silverpaw picked it up and headed towards the patrol.

Leafpaw spotted his sister first.

"Silverpaw your back and with Squirrelflight!" Leafpaw exclaimed.

Leafpool turned her head at the sound of her kit and sister approaching.

"Squirrelflight! What are you doing here?" Leafpool asked after sniffing her daughter's pelt to make sure she didn't have any injuries.

"My mate... Bramblestar is deathly ill and we are out of catmint and lavender," Squirrelflight wailed.

Leafpool pressed her pelt comforting against her sisters.

Silverpaw dropped her thrush and turned to her father, "You have to help her! It's her clan who saved me from the fox, we are in Thunderclan's debt," Silverpaw reasoned.

Before Crowstar looked troubled as if he wasn't sure that they should help Thunderclan until Silverpaw brought up that Thunderclan saved his daughter's life.

"Alright," Crowstar finally meowed. " Follow me. Furzepelt take these apprentices out to battle practice, " Crowstar ordered. Then the black tom flicked his tail and left with the thrush in his mouth and the sisters following.

Sleekpaw

Sleekpaw was walking to camp with the battle patrol. Darkpaw was limping, Smokeheart has a large scratch along her flank, Breezepelt has a bite on his shoulder and Applewood has two claws missing. These injuries didn't stop the warriors boasting.

"Did you see me wrangle Grasstail? I had her down so good that I didn't let her go until she wailed like a kit!" Smokeheart boasted.

"I chased Pinefoot so far! I don't think he has ever run that fast," Applewood meowed.

Sleekpaw shook his head in amusement at watching the older warriors acting like apprentices.

"Are you tired?" Darkpaw asked Sleekpaw.

Sleekpaw shook his head, "No way! I can fight another Shadowclan patrol!" Sleekpaw meowed puffing out his chest.

"Can you fight your sister?" Darkpaw meowed before pouncing on her brother.

Sleekpaw was knocked to the ground.

"Hey no fair!"

" I gave you a fair warning! "

Darkpaw pounced on her brother again. Her claws tickled Sleekpaw's ribs. Sleekpaw was aware that the patrol stopped to watch. He felt embarrassed that he couldn't throw his sister off.

"Get off of me!" Sleekpaw yowled.

"I will if you say that Darkpaw is the best sister in all the clans and Sleekpaw is a weak brother," Darkpaw challenged.

"No way!" Sleekpaw growled. He started thrashing around but his sister had a good grip on him.

"Fine your choice I can stay like this for forever," Darkpaw announced.

"Fine! Darkpaw is the best sister in all the clans and I am a weak brother!" He yowled for all the cats to hear.

" Nice, " Darkpaw jumped off her brother. Sleekpaw shook the dirt and mud off of his pelt making sure that Darkpaw got some mud on her pelt.

"Can't wait to tell all the clans at the gathering in two days that you said that I'm the best sister ," Darkpaw meowed.

"Only because you would never get off of me if I did!" Sleekpaw protested.

"You're saying you changed your mind," Darkpaw questioned.

"No... No!" Sleekpaw meowed jumping away from his sister.

"I'll get you back," Sleekpaw teased.

Darkpaw stuck out her tongue and growled playfully.

The patrol reached camp and were surprised to see that almost every cat was out in the clearing.

"What's going on?" Breezepelt asked his mate.

"Squirrelflight is here," Heathertail meowed flicking her ears towards the medicine cat den.

Shadepaw approached Darkpaw, "where is Silverpaw?"

" I don't know, " Darkpaw lifted her head up and opened her mouth and tried to scent her sibling.

"By the scent I think she left a while ago," Darkpaw meowed.

Sleekpaw stifled a purr of amusement. Silverpaw and Shadepaw have grown close after Shadepaw saved Silverpaw's life. Crowstar slipped out of the den. The tom spotted his kits and rushed over to them.

"How was th..." Crowstar stopped as he realized that his kits had a couple injuries.

"What happened?" He asked.

" We can talk about that later. Why is Squirrelflight here? " Breezepelt asked.

"Because her mate is deathly ill and needs some herbs that they are out of," Crowstar answered before turing to his kits.

"Now can you tell me what happened?" He asked.

"We got in a fight with a Shadowclan patrol," Darkpaw meowed.

"They were hunting our prey," Sleekpaw added.

Crowstar 's eyes glowed with pride.

Just then Silverpaw and Leafpaw entered camp. Silverpaw has a nick on her ear and Leafpaw has a small scratch on his flank. Shadepaw approached the silver cat and talked quietly to her.

"Now what happened to you two?" Crowstar questioned.

"We accidentally unsheathed our claws when we were fighting, " Leafpaw explained.

"What happened to you?" Silverpaw asked her sister and brother.

" We got to fight a Shadowclan patrol! " Sleekpaw boasted.

"Wow!" Silverpaw and Leafpaw meowed in unison.

Squirrelflight and Leafpool exited the medicine cat den. Squirrelflight had herbs in her mouth and Leafpool had her pelt pressed against her sisters.

"I will escort you to your territory," Leafpool meowed.

Sleekpaw felt bad for his aunt he hoped that Bramblestar wouldn't die.

*if I ever have a mate and kits, I will make sure that they stay healthy no matter what happens* Sleekpaw promised.

**I know that chapter was shorter than usually by I have been really busy lately but I promise I will update as soon as I can!**

**Thank You all for the support!**

**K,**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone!**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while!**

**I have just been with finals coming up, but I will still try to update as soon as possible!**

**Now here is Chapter 19 (can you believe that this story has 19 chapters now? Cause I can't!)**

**Enjoy!**

"From this moment on you will be known as Darkpool!" Crowstar yowled. The newly named warrior licked her leader's shoulder and he rested his head on her head. Darkpool took a step back and gazed up at her father with joy.

"Darkpool! Sleekflight! Leafstorm! Silvermoon! Shadeclaw!" The clan cats cheered into the warm greenleaf air.

*this is a perfect day* Darkpool sighed.

"We shall remain strong until the end the clans," Crowstar yowled. "This meeting is officially over," Crowstar jumped off tall rock and padded towards Heathertail. Heathertail gave birth to three kits who were made apprentices there moons ago. There was Hawkpaw who was a gray tom with ice blue eyes, Wolfpaw who was a dark grey she cat with amber eyes, and last was Sunpaw she was a small cat who looked almost identical to her mother. She had blue eyes.

"Darkpool! Come and join us!" Sleekflight called by the fresh-kill pile. He and Leafstorm were sharing a large hare. Darkpool padded over to them.

"Why isn't Silvermoon eating with us?" Darkpool asked. She had noticed her sister a few rabbit hops away eating with Shadeclaw.

Leafstorm shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know why."

" Maybe she just wants to have time with her new mate, " Sleekflight meowed. His voice for deeper but he still had that playful gleam in his eye. Darkpool settled beside her brothers and took a large bite out of the hare's hunches.

Crowstar approached the newly named warriors after they finished eating, "it is the clan tradition that you will keep vigal until dawn," he paused. "But since there is so many of you we are going to split it up, Darkpool you take watch tonight with Silvermoon and Sleekflight. So that leaves Leafstorm and Shadeclaw to watch tomorrow night," Crowstar meowed. Darkpool nodded along with the other warriors.

Darkpool stared in wonder at the stars. She never really paid that much attention at the Silverpelt when she was younger. She wasn't allowed to talk unless there was an enemy attacking camp. Silvermoon also stared at the stars while Sleekflight was taking his guarding duty seriously. His amber eyes focused on the moor that was turning silver by the moon. The moon was almost full so that meant that there was going to be a gathering soon. Darkpool hoped she was coming so she could be announced to the clans. Darkpool remembered the first time that she went to the gathering. She was so young and naive. Darkpool's siblings were always playing pranks on each other. Darkpool remembered the time when she jumped on Sleekflight -Sleekpaw back then- and told him to say that Darkpool is the best sister in all the clans and he is a weak brother. After that Sleekpaw put fire ants in her nest, luckily Leafpool found out and told Sleekpaw to switch nest with his sister but he refused. So then Leafpool ended up switching the nests and Sleekpaw got bit multiple times. Sleekpaw never did that again.

Darkpool struggled to keep her eyes open. She felt a tail tap her shoulder and saw that it was Sleekflight. He pointed his nose upwards to the rising sun. Crowstar passed by them with the dawn patrol.

"Go and get some sleep," he ordered as he walked past. Darkpool nodded and headed towards the warrior den. She saw three nest, she smelled them and realized that they were new. Darkpool settled into one of the nest and put her tail over her muzzle and fell asleep.

Darkpool woke up and saw the sun overhead. She stretch and opened her mouth into a massive yawn. Almost all the warriors were outside. Only Darkpool and Sleekflight remained. Darkpool nudged her brother.

"Come on, I think we slept long enough."

Sleekflight got up and headed outside following Darkpool.

"How was the vigal?" Leafpool asked.

"Long," Sleekflight answered opening his jaws for a yawn.

"Heathertail wants to see you," Leafpool meowed and headed towards a patrol waiting for her.

Darkpool and Sleekflight headed towards Heathertail, who was waiting by tall rock.

"Darkpool I want you to go on a hunting patrol with Crouchfoot, Larkwing, and Breezepelt,'' She meowed. Then Heathertail turned towards Sleekflight, "You go on a border patrol with Leaftail, Furzepelt, and Brindleheart. And take Leaftail's apprentice Wolfpaw," Heathertail ordered.

Darkpool dipped her head and went to find the cats she was supposed to go out with.

Darkpool headed out of camp with the cats. Larkwing's apprentice Hawkpaw was was talking to Crouchfoot's apprentice Sunpaw. Breezepelt was leading the patrol to a flat grassy area where rabbits were very common. Darkpool smelled rabbit and signaled the patrol with her tail to be quiet. They weren't at the grassy field yet but the black she cat saw no reason why they couldn't stop for a minute and hunt. She crept quietly and slowly towards the rabbit. The rabbit was busy eating leaves off of a bush when the wind changed direction and Darkpool's scent carried over to the rabbit. The prey lifted his head and bolted. Darkpool shot after it and was aware of a gray cat running beside her.

"I try to run the rabbit into your paws," Darkpool meowed to Hawkpaw.

He nodded and dropped back a little to let the she cat over power it. Darkpool have a sharp turn and the rabbit turned and ran towards Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw pounced on the prey. The rabbit have a shriek right before Hawkpaw killed it. Darkpool walked over to the apprentice.

"Nice job," Darkpool meowed.

"Thanks! We did it together," he meowed back, his ice blue eyes full of happiness.

The two cats headed back to the patrol and continued to hunt.

Silvermoon

Silvermoon was out gathering herbs. Kesterflight was sick and Woodpelt was too worried about his old mentor to leave him. Woodpelt needed someone to gather herbs and Silvermoon volunteered. The silver she cat was with Shadeclaw. They were down by the lake gathering catmint and feverfew along the banks.

"What do you remember about your mother and Hopkit?" Silvermoon asked her mate.

Shadeclaw took a moment before replying, "I remember the scent of Gorsetail's fur and how she would purr when Hopkit and I would try to fetch her a vole. That was her favorite thing to eat, vole."

" What about Hopkit? " Silvermoon asked. She knew it was a hard topic for him but she didn't know what else to talk about.

"I remember his fur and his eyes when he pretended to be innocent," Shadeclaw laughed as he remembered a story. " I remember this one time when he put poppy seeds in Gorsetail's fresh-kill. He did that because we didn't want to take a nap. She did fall asleep and Hopkit and I tried to stay awake but then we fell asleep," Shadeclaw meowed.

Silvermoon laughed at the story, "did you get in trouble for it?"

Shadeclaw shook his head, "No, but we decided not to do it ever again."

They were quiet for a minute, focused on nipping the herbs out of the ground.

Shadeclaw spotted a large clump of feverfew in the lake and went to go get it. On accident he splashed his mate. Silvermoon looked up and shook her pelt. The silver cat slapped her paws against the water and splashed Shadeclaw. Shadeclaw looked up and stared at Silvermoon.

"Hey! What was that for?" He hollered.

"You splashed me!" Silvermoon hollered back.

"That was an accident!"

" Yeah right! " Silvermoon meowed.

Shadeclaw splashed his mate again, "That is a splash that I did on purpose the other one was accidental."

" Well so is this! " Silvermoon chased her mate in the shallow part of the lake splashing him.

Shadeclaw turned to Silvermoon and started chasing her. He spat water at her and flicked his wet tail at her.

Silvermoon laughed and ran with Shadeclaw only a mouse length behind her.

Suddenly Shadeclaw disappeared. Silvermoon looked around for him and started to worry that he fell into the deep part of the lake. She headed towards some reeds, whipping her head back and forth. Suddenly Shadeclaw jumped out of the dress and pounced on Silvermoon. She fell backwards into the water getting soaked. When Silvermoon got up she glared at tabby tom and pushed him into the water with her head. While Shadeclaw was in the water Silvermoon ran towards the bank. Shadeclaw jumped up out of the water and also went to the bank. Silvermoon laughed at the sight of her mate, his fur was sticking up in every direction. Shadeclaw flicked her with his tail. The two cats picked up the herbs and headed back to camp with their fur brushing.

**I will do my best to update soon!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and if you didn't can you please tell me what I need to do to fix it!**

**Thanks!**

**Please Read & Review!**

**K**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

** ~Silvermist**


	20. Chapter 20!¡!¡

**HELLO EVERYBODY!**

**I am soooooo sorry that I couldn't update sooner! So sorry!**

**Anyways I will try to update sooner but finals are next week for me but I will still try!**

**Reviews and PMs are always welcome and thank you to all who stayed with me!**

**Now presenting Chapter 20!**

Darkpool

Darkpool headed into the Windclan camp with her hunting patrol. The cats had a very successful hunt. Larkwing had a rabbit in his jaws, Hawkpaw caught a couple baby voles, Heathertail was carrying a large squirrel, Shadeclaw also had a rabbit, and Darkpool had a thrush.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath tall rock!" Crowstar yowled.

Darkpool quickly disposed of her thrush onto the fresh-kill pile before joining her mother under tall rock.

"As you all know tonight is the gathering and the cats who are coming are: Darkpool, Leafstorm, Shadeclaw, Sleekflight, Hootflight, Hawkpaw, Wolfpaw, Larkwing, Silvermoon and Crouchfoot," Crowstar meowed.

"The cats who aren't going, organize some patrols and split the territory between each other. The rest of you go eat and rest, we will leave at sunset," Crowstar ordered.

The cats went their separate ways, some getting patrols ready and others eating. Darkpool went to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a large vole. She settled down next to Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw was Darkpool's best friend when she was an apprentice. The dark grey she cat was gnawing on a thrush wing. Sleekflight joined them with a small rabbit.

"How is training going?" Sleekflight asked the apprentice.

"Its going great! Leaftail said that I should be ready for my assessment in a couple moons!" Wolfpaw meowed.

" Can I eat with you guys? " a gray tom asked.

"Of course!" Darkpool made room on the grass for Hawkpaw.

"I hope Deerpaw is there!" Wolfpaw said with a mouthful of mice.

"Who's Deerpaw?" Sleekflight asked. Darkpool detected a bit of jealousy in his growl.

"Deerpaw is a Skyclan cat. He tells really funny stories about falling out of trees and running into bee hives," Wolfpaw answered .

"Deerpaw is always boasting about something stupid. I want to meet Lionblaze. They say he is the bravest and strongest cat in all the clans!" Hawkpaw meowed.

"Lionblaze is my brother," Darkpool told the apprentices.

"Really?" Wolfpaw breathed.

Sleekflight nodded, " Yeah. He is from an earlier litter, he and Jayfeather and their sister -Hollyleaf- was born when Leafpool lived in Thunderclan. "

The four cats finished their prey and waited for Crowstar and the other cats by the entrance of the camp.

Leafstorm

Leafstorm wove his way between some Riverclan and Thunderclan cats. He stopped when he thought he saw a familiar cat. The she cat was black with amber eyes, Leafstorm shook his head. His eyes were deceiving him.

*I thought I saw Nightcloud! But what would she be doing here at a gathering?* He thought.

Leafstorm shrugged his shoulders and left with one last glance over his shoulder at the cat he thought was Nightcloud.

Leafstorm stopped beside a pretty Riverclan she cat. He talked to her the last gathering, her name was Willowsong. She was a gray almost white cat with green eyes.

"Hello Willowsong," Leafstorm meowed.

Willowsong turned around, " Oh Hello Leafpaw! " she cheerfully meowed.

"Its actually..." Leafstorm was cut off at Reedstar's summons.

"Let the gathering begin!"

Leafstorm sat beside his friend and gazed up at the leaders intently.

"Leafstar, would you like to start this gathering?" Reedstar asked the Skyclan leader.

Leafstar dipped her head and stood up on her branch, "Skyclan is thriving! Sheepheart have birth to Appleclaw's kits! There are two kits both females named Yewkit and Grasskit!"

Leafstorm saw Appleclaw puffing his chest out proudly.

"And Graywhisker has decided to live the rest of his life as an elder," Leafstar announced.

"Graywhisker, Graywhisker, Graywhisker!" The clan cats cheered.

Leafstar dipped her head to Crowstar before sitting down on her branch. Crowstar stepped forward, his amber eyes gleaming with pride for what he was about to announce.

"Darkpaw, Leafpaw, Shadepaw, Silverpaw, Sleekpaw have become warriors! There names are now: Darkpool, Leafstorm, Shadeclaw, Silvermoon, and Sleekflight!"

" Darkpool! Leafstorm! Shadeclaw! Silvermoon! Sleekflight! " All the clans cheered.

Willowsong nudged Leafstorm, "Nice name and congratulations!" She meowed.

Darkpool held her head high, Leafstorm tried to be like Darkpool and keep his head high, Shadeclaw and Sleekflight puffed our their chests and Silvermoon just licked her chest due to embarrassment.

"We should be expecting kits soon," Crowstar's eyes lit up with mischief. "Silvermoon is now mates with Shadeclaw!"

Silvermoon stared at her father while Shadeclaw lowered his head. Lionblaze was right next to him and nudged him. Lionblaze then whispered something in the other tom's ear causing Shadeclaw to looked frightened. Shadeclaw nodded then turned his attention to the leaders.

With a nod from Crowstar, Reedstar stepped forward.

"We also have a warrior that you couldn't meet last gathering because he was sitting vigal but he is here tonight... Thicketwhisker!"

Leafstorm looked at the cats and saw a grayish blackish tom with light green eyes holding his head up high.

"Thicketwhisker! Thicketwhisker! Thicketwhisker!"

"We don't have any kits but the nursery won't be empty for long because Streamheart is expecting Beetlepelt's kits!"

Tigerstar stepped forward, "Tigerpetal is expecting Sandleaf's kits!"

Leafstorm shivered as he thought of the crazy blackish brownish Shadowclan tom.

Tigerstar's voice dropped to a soft growl, "Leafstar would you like explain why your warriors were found hunting on my territory?"

Leafstar looked shocked at the Shadowclan leader, "That squirrel came from Skyclan territory and was only caught on your side because it was rightfully ours!" She snarled.

" How could you warriors not recognized the boundary? "

"Maybe because it was very very faint! I sniffed it myself!"

"Stop fighting!" Willowshine meowed. The Riverclan medicine cat was staring up at the sky as clouds covered the top of the moon.

The leaders stopped quarreling at once.

"Leafstar, how about you give Tigerstar a squirrel that made up the one you killed on his territory," Mothwing suggested.

Leafstar tilted her head to the side, "Fine, only because that it seems Starclan agrees."

"We also have some new apprentices in Thunderclan! Petalpaw, Mistpaw, Heartpaw, and Sunpaw! They are all training to be warriors!" Bramblestar announced.

"Petalpaw! Mistpaw! Heartpaw! Sunpaw!"

Petalpaw had circle shapes on her white pelt that looked like petals, Mistpaw had a blueish grayish pelt, Heartpaw had a large heart-shape on her gray pelt on her right eye, and Sunpaw was big for an apprentice, his golden fur shone in the moonlight.

"After serving many moons and giving Thunderclan lots of kits Cloudtail and Broghtheart are now retiring to the elder's den," Bramblestar added.

" Cloudtail! Brightheart! Cloudtail! Brightheart! " All the cats cheered. Every cat loved that couple and their wonderful kits they had given to the clans.

"Well if no cat has anything else to say I proclaim this gathering over!" Tigerstar meowed.

Leafstorm meowed a quick goodbye to Willowsong before heading off.

Sleekflight

"What did Lionblaze say to you?" Sleekflight asked Shadeclaw. Sleekflight had seen Lionblaze whisper something into Shadeclaw's ear after Crowstar announced that Silvermoon should be expecting kits soon.

"He just said that if I hurt Silvermoon he will come and rearrange my face," Shadeclaw answered looking around to it Lionblaze was going to carry out his threat right then and there.

"Lionblaze won't do that! Thrust me!" Sleekflight reassured the worried tom.

Shadeclaw nodded and went to talk to some other warriors before Windclan left for the night.

Sleekflight bumped into Wolfpaw.

"Sorry," he muttered.

" Sleekflight! Meet Deerpaw! " she pointed with her tail at a brown tabby tom.

"Hello!" Deerpaw meowed. "You must be Sleekflight! Wolfpaw has told me lots about you!"

" Nice to meet you! " Sleekflight meowed taking an instant liking to this tom. He was proud that Wolfpaw talked about him to other cats.

"Windclan! We're leaving!" Crowstar yowled over the voices of the clans.

Wolfpaw meowed a quick goodbye and walked beside Sleekflight, their due brushing each other. Sleekflight stepped a little closer to the she cat. Wolfpaw and Sleekflight stayed like that before Hawkpaw called his sister from his place beside Darkpool. Wolfpaw flicked her tail at Sleekflight before racing ahead.

**Chapter is done and please check out Darkpool14 she and her brother's write amazing stories and she is my best friend on fanfiction so please check out her and her brother's stories!**

**Please R&R of course!**

**K**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**~Silvermist**


	21. Chapter 21

**HELLO EVERYBODY!**

**I am so glad that I got a chance to update a lot sooner than I thought!**

**Please Read and Review and if you have any suggestions or anything you are welcome to PM me!**

**Enjoy Chapter 21!**

**~Silvermist**

Silvermoon

Silvermoon just finished grooming her tail when Leafpool walked to her silver kit.

"Lets go on a walk," Leafpool suggested. "I haven't had a chance to spend time with you."

" Okay! I'll just let Heathertail that were leaving, " Silvermoon meowed.

Leafpool nodded and wrapped her tail around her paws.

Heathertail was talking to Breezepelt by the warrior den.

Silvermoon have a small meow to let the deputy she was there.

Heathertail turned to her, "Hi Silvermoon! What can I do for you?"

" Leafpool and I are going on a walk, " Silvermoon told her.

"Alright, can you please hunt while you are out?" Heathertail asked.

"Of course!" Silvermoon said.

The silver she cat walked back to her mother but was intercepted by Shadeclaw.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Leafpool and I are going out hunting together," Silvermoon answered.

"Okay," Shadeclaw touched his nose to Silvermoon's before joining Sleekflight by the fresh-kill pile.

"Lets go!" Silvermoon meowed cheerfully when she reached Leafpool.

Leafpool led the way out of camp to the rabbit holes before speaking.

"It seems we're going to have kits soon," Leafpool nudged her daughter.

Silvermoon licked her chest fur in embarrassment.

"Maybe," she muttered.

Leafpool nudged Silvermoon again before changing the subject.

"I think this is a good place to stop and hunt," Leafpool meowed.

Silvermoon lifted her nose and smelled rabbit.

"Over there" Leafpool flicked her ears where a rabbit was engrossed in a tasty morsel.

"I'll try to steer it away from the burrow," Silvermoon told her mom.

Silvermoon creeped close to the prey while Leafpool was waiting by a nearby bush. Silvermoon jumped, but misjudged her leap and landed short. The rabbit squealed and ran the opposite direction of where Leafpool was. Leafpool have a growl and raced right by the rabbit and overpowered it. Leafpool caught the prey and gave it a quick bite to the neck.

"Nice job!" Silvermoon meowed. " I jumped too early, " she admitted.

Leafpool put her prey down, "Well we still caught it! That's what counts."

Silvermoon nodded, "Did you ever hunt when you lived with Thunderclan?"

" Yes. I hunted on the great journey and I didn't always spend my time with herbs and sick cats. When I became a warrior I had to hunt and fight, I wasn't built for it but it was kind of fun, " Leafpool admitted.

Leafpool buried the rabbit and the two cats went on their way.

Sleekflight

Sleekflight was on patrol with Wolfpaw, Leaftail, Darkpool, and Breezepelt. This was the first patrol Sleekflight has led and he promised Crowstar that he would be great and a leader. The cats stopped to mark the Shadowclan border.

"Darkpool you mark that bush over there, and Leaftail you mark the rock," Sleekflight ordered.

"Can I lay a scent marker? Please?" Wolfpaw asked, her beautiful amber eyes were staring up at Sleekflight with so much pleading that Sleekflight had to stifle a purr.

"Can she?" Leaftail asked, " she has to learn sometime. "

"Sure why not," Sleekflight concluded.

Wolfpaw gave a little skip of delight and went to tree at the end of the border.

"Did you hear that?" Breezepelt asked. His head was tilted in concentration.

All the cats were silent and stopped moving except for Wolfpaw.

There was a bark then another bark. Each bark getting louder.

Darkpool's eyes went wide, "Dogs!" She whispered.

"Every cat! Climb a tree!" Breezepelt ordered.

The cats nodded and climbed the nearest tree.

"Darkpool?"

" Safe! " The black she cat meowed somewhere above Sleekflight.

"Breezepelt?"

" Safe! "

Leaftail? "

"Safe!"

" Wait were missing a cat! " Sleekflight yowled moving his head side to side to find the missing cat.

"Where's Wolfpaw?" Darkpool screamed.

" She's still down there! She didn't hear us! " Leaftail worried.

Just then two massive dogs jumped out the bushes. Wolfpaw looked up and wailed.

Sleekflight didn't even think he jumped out of the tree he was in and landed right in front of the dogs. Sleekflight scratched one of the dog's noses then turned around and bit the other dog's leg.

"Sleekflight! Watch out!" Wolfpaw yowled.

Sleekflight was too busy with the first dog and didn't notice the second dog approaching him from behind. Sleekflight scratched the dog's nose again and the dog ran away. Sleekflight heard a whimper and turned around just in time to see Wolfpaw legs cripple under her, blood gushing out of wound on her side. Sleekflight gave a growl and launched himself at the dog. He was vaguely aware of Darkpool dragging the apprentice to safety. Sleekflight jumped onto the dog's back and have the dog a sharp bite on the neck. The dog whimpered and threw Sleekflight on the ground. The dog pounced and bit the cat's leg. Sleekflight scratched the dog's cheek and gave a small purr of satisfaction when the dog ran away. Darkpool ran up to her brother.

"We need to get back to camp to treat Wolfpaw's injuries and yours," Darkpool meowed.

Sleekflight nodded, "I'll carry Wolfpaw," he meowed his voice cracking.

Darkpool looked like she was going to argue then thought better of it. She closed her mouth and hauled the unconscious apprentice onto the injured tom. The rest of the cats search the area to make sure the dogs were gone. Then they headed back home. Sleekflight limped with the injured apprentice on his back.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and if you didn't can you please tell me what I need to do to make it enjoyable for you!**

**Thanks**

**And Moonlark Thank you for your wonderful suggestions!**

**And Sandleaf it's just a story! I don't think Tiger will slap you because of it! :)**

**K,**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is chapter 22**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Please check out my other story!**

**~Silvermist**

Leafstorm

Leafstorm was in the nursery giving Sparkstream a large ball of moss dripping with water. The slender she cat just gave birth to Clearstrike's kits. Her honey colored eyes were filled with love as she focused on her kit. There was only one kit, a tom. He had a red-brown pelt just like his mother.

"Have you named him yet?" Leafstorm asked.

Sparkstream nodded, " We decided to name him Thornkit. "

Just then Clearstrike came in the nursery holding a couple of mice in his jaws. With a small dip of his head, Leafstorm left the little family together.

Leafstorm gave a big stretch and started to groom himself. He just started on his tail when Sleekflight limped into camp carrying a small bundle of dark grey fur.

"Woodpelt!" Leafstorm called. Kesterflight died last night, leaving Woodpelt alone in the medicine cat den.

Woodpelt poked his head out the medicine cat den and gasped when he saw the injured cats.

"What happened?" He asked, sniffing the cats from nose to tail.

" Dogs, " came Breezepelt's reply.

"What happened to our kit?" Heathertail rushed out of Crowstar's den.

Breezepelt pushed his side comfortably to his mate's.

"We were attacked by dogs by the Shadowclan border. Wolfpaw jumped onto one of the dogs and saved Sleekflight," Leaftail meowed.

"Sleekflight take Wolfpaw into my den and stay there so I can check your wounds," Woodpelt ordered.

Sleekflight nodded and limped to the medicine den.

Leafstorm shivered with fright, he met a dog once, when he was apprentice.

"Leafstorm! I want you to take Amberwing, Crouchfoot, Shadeclaw and Larkwing to the Shadowclan border to make sure that the dogs are truly gone. Then hunt on your way back," Crowstar ordered his son.

Leafstorm dipped his head and went to round of the cats for patrol.

Leafstorm picked up a faint trace of dog at the border. The dogs were gone and would hopefully stay gone. Larkwing had already caught a squirrel on their way to the border.

"I think we're good," Amberwing meowed. She was at a bush sniffing around.

"Yeah, the dog scent is very faint," Crouchfoot agreed.

Leafstorm nodded and took his patrol along the Thunderclan border.

"I smell Thunderclan cats," Larkwing announced.

Leafstorm lifted his nose and opened his mouth and there was indeed Thunderclan cats nearby.

Squirrelflight and Jayfeather stepped out behind a bush.

"Hello Leafstorm," Squirrelflight greeted her nephew.

"Hello! What brings you here?" He asked.

"We are on the way to the Moonpool," Jayfeather meowed .

"Did something happen?" Crouchfoot asked.

"Yes, Bramblestar died this morning," Squirrelflight's voice cracked with grief.

"We're so sorry about Bramblestar," Leafstorm said. He remembered when Bramblestar took him and his siblings in after a fox attacked them.

"Who is the new deputy?" Amberwing asked.

"Lionblaze," Jayfeather answered.

" Well I hope everything goes well for you, " Leafstorm meowed.

"Me too," Squirrelflight flicked her tail and left with Jayfeather right beside her.

Darkpool

Darkpool's stomach growled. The black she cat just got back from a border patrol. Darkpool was just about to eat a thrush when Silvermoon slipped out of the medicine cat den.

"Darkpool! I want to talk to you," Silvermoon meowed.

"I was just about to eat!" Darkpool protested.

"If you were already out then we can eat out there, please! It's really important," she pleaded.

"Okay fine! This better be worth it."

"It will be! I promise!"

Darkpool and Silvermoon headed outside of camp and walked to the lake. The two sisters sat down beside each other, and watched the lake ripple.

"I'm going to go hunt," Darkpool meowed.

"Okay," Silvermoon said, she was still staring at the ripples.

Darkpool headed away to a place where she knew squirrels were plentiful. Darkpool saw a gray shape chewing on a nut. Darkpool crouched down and silently creeped towards the prey. She avoided some twigs and used some tall grass as cover. Then Darkpool pounced on the squirrel. The squirrel dropped dead and Darkpool carried back to where Silvermoon was waiting. Darkpool set the squirrel down and the two sisters tucked in.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Darkpool meowed after eating a few mouthfuls of the squirrel.

"I'm expecting Shadeclaw's kits!" Silvermoon squealed.

"Kits! But we just became warriors!" Darkpool protested.

"I want a chance for Leafpool and Crowstar to have a chance to have grandkits," Silvermoon meowed in disbelief at her sister's reaction.

"But I'll miss you! You are my best friend!" Darkpool was running out of reasons why Silvermoon shouldn't have kits.

"I'll still be here," Silvermoon soothed.

"But it won't be the same," Darkpool whimpered.

"It will just be for six moons then me and you can go back the way we were. Besides I don't think I will be alone. I have seen the way Hawkpaw looks at you and the way you look at him. And just look at Wolfpaw and Sleekflight."

Darkpool nodded and pressed her pelt against her sister's.

*I'll be happy for you, I promise*

**I will try to update soon! Finals are this Thursday and Friday for me so I will be studying a lot but Friday is the last day of school too so during the summer when I'm not busy I will update!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and if you didn't can you please tell me what I need to do to make it more enjoyable for you! **

**OC are welcomed!**

**K,**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	23. Chapter 23

**HELLO EVERYBODY! Sorry about keeping you waiting! Please check out my new story that I am writing with SoniJay and Darkpool14! Please Read and Review!**

Darkpool

"Some cat go get Woodpelt!" Darkpool yowled.

The black she cat was next to Silvermoon who just started knitting. Wolfwillow hauled herself out of the nursery. The energetic warrior had become as cumbersome as a badger. She became a warrior three moons ago, one moon ago she realized that she was expecting Sleekflight's kits. Shadeclaw was curled around his mate frantically licking her head. Woodpelt slipped into the nursery followed by Leafpool. Leafpool sat herself by Silvermoon and ordered Shadeclaw to leave.

"But she needs me!" He protested.

"She'll be fine! Now go!" Leafpool ordered.

Shadeclaw opened his mouth to protest again but closed his mouth when Leafpool glared at him. He dipped his head and left the nursery growling under his breath.

"Darkpool!" Woodpelt called.

" Yes? "

"Go and fetch me raspberry leaf!"

" I don't know what that is! "

Woodpelt made marks in the dirt, " Its soft but has ragged edges and it's stacked by the poppy seeds. "

Darkpool nodded and ran out of the nursery almost tripping over Wolfwillow who was dozing in the sunlight. Darkpool headed into the medicine cat den. She walked around and felt her paws brush seeds. Darkpool put her mouth on the next pile and picked up a couple leaves. They were soft with ragged edges that cut her tongue.

*This must be it* Darkpool thought.

She picked up a few leaves and ran out of the den back into the nursery.

"Are these the right ones?" The black she cat asked.

Woodpelt have the leaves a sniff, " Yes nice job. "

Darkpool dipped her head and left her mother and the medicine cat to take care of her sister.

"You need to eat," Hawkstorm meowed.

Darkpool nodded and headed towards the fresh-kill pile. Suncloud was already there talking to Thornpaw. Thornpaw became an apprentice at five moons because Windclan didn't have any apprentices and Crowstar didn't want Windclan to look weak so he asked Sparkstream if it was okay. He promised that he would only do light work until he was six moons old. Sparkstream agreed saying that it wouldn't hurt him to be an apprentice early. Darkpool settled down with a large mouse. Sleekflight entered camp with a group of cats behind him. He had just led a hunting patrol, Crowstar said since it's Leaf-fall that meant Leaf-bare is coming and they need to hunt as much as they can before the prey starts going underground. A shriek sounded around camp, Darkpool flattened her ears and glanced at the nursery.

"What's going on?" Sleekflight asked.

"Silvermoon is knitting," Shadeclaw growled.

Shadeclaw was pacing in front of the nursery softly growling.

The sun slowly set and Woodpelt and Leafpool didn't leave the nursery. Some cats were dozing while others ate. Crowstar approached Darkpool.

"Please take out the dusk patrol, take any cat you'd like," Crowstar ordered.

Darkpool nodded and called for Clearstrike, Hootflight, Suncloud, and Crouchfoot. The cats followed Darkpool out of camp and they headed towards the Shadowclan border. Darkpool sniffed for trace of dog, remembering the horrible attack of her brother and Wolfwillow. The border was quiet so the patrol headed back to camp only making small talk.

"I hope Silvermoon will be okay," Suncloud murmured to Darkpool.

"So do I, So do I."

Silvermoon

The silver queen laid in the nursery, suckling three beautiful kits. There was a dark gray she-kit with little swirls of silver. There was a light gray tom, and the smallest was a smoky gray she-kit with a whispy tail that was flicking back and forth. Shadeclaw was finally allowed in the nursery, but was instructed to be careful.

"I hate it when cats say that their kits are perfect, but ours are truly the best," He meowed.

Silvermoon purred and licked her kits. Silvermoon curled her body around her kits and fell asleep purring.

Five days has past since Silvermoon have birth to kits. Silvermoon and Shadeclaw refused to tell the clan their kits' name until their eyes were opened. Today was the day. The sun was shining on the leaves and Silvermoon led her kits out to the meet the clan. Shadeclaw made the kits sit in a line and wait. The whole clan gathered around to hear the names.

"This kit is named Crowkit," Silvermoon meowed. Crowstar puffed out his chest at hearing that his granddaughter is named after him. "Shadeclaw and I were wondering how I could a dark gray almost black kit, but then Wolfwillow pointed out that it must of come from you."

Shadeclaw pointed his tail as the little tom who was chasing leaves, "His name is Moonkit, because if you look closely there is a white circle on the back of his ear that looks like a moon."

" Last is Whisperkit, because of her tail, " Silvermoon finished.

The whole clan purred at the kits as they started chasing one another's tails.

Suddenly a black she cat entered the camp, her fur was sticking up all over the place. Her amber eyes wild with hate. Her fur ragged and battered. Leafpool chocked out one word,

"Nightcloud?"

**Chapter 24 is on its way! I hope I will be able to update soon! Please Read and Review!**

**K,**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi everyone!**

**So sorry that it took me a while to update!**

**Enjoy Chapter 24!**

**PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY!**

**Darkpool**

The wild-eyed she-cat glared at Leafpool. Crowstar stepped in front of his mate, Silvermoon swepped her kits up with her tail. Sleekflight wrapped his tail around Wolfwillow's back and growled at the intruder. Darkpool stared in horror as Nightcloud approached Leafstorm.

"Hello Leafstorm," Nightcloud purred.

"How do you know my son's name?" Leafpool snarled.

Nightcloud flicked her tail and moved onto Silvermoon. Darkpool watched as the crazy cat approached her sister's kits.

"Why, I was at the gathering the night your precious kits were announced," she replied.

Unaware of the danger, Crowkit bounced up to smell the newcomer's fur. Crowstar flexed his claws into the ground as Nightcloud leaned down.

"I was right!" Leafstorm exclaimed.

Darkpool turned to her brother, " Why didn't you tell any cat? "

"I didn't think that Nightcloud was stupid enough to come to a gathering again! But I guess I was wrong."

Darkpool shook her head and faced Nightcloud again. Nightcloud was sniffing Silvermoon.

"You have grown up since the last time I saw you."

Shadeclaw growled and flexed his claws. Moonkit, Crowkit, and Whisperkit bounced out from behind Silvermoon. The whole clan held their breath as Nightcloud padded up to Wolfwillow. The pregnant queen heaved herself to her paws and glared at the jet black she-cat.

"Why hello!" Nightcloud silky meowed.

**Sleekflight**

Sleekflight curled his tail around his mate's back even more.

"Who is this Sleekflight?" Nightcloud purred.

" None of your business! " Sleekflight hissed.

Wolfwillow bared her teeth as Nightcloud sat down and started grooming herself.

"Go eat crow-food you piece of fox-doug!" Leafpool snarled.

The pretty tabby she-cat was only heartbeats away from tearing Nightcloud's throat out.

*Why is she even here?* Sleekflight wondered.

"Why are you even here?" Darkpool asked, echoing her brother's thoughts.

Nightcloud paused from her washing,

"Because some cat didn't keep his end of the deal. So now I must do what I promised."

Nightcloud then launched herself at Whisperkit. She tore the kits throat out and watched in satisfaction of the kit dieing. Wolfwillow buried her face into Sleekflight's neck. The whole clan watched in disbelief when Nightcloud sat down again and began washing the blood off her paws. Breezepelt launched himself at his mother. He took her by the throat and the she-cat withered in pain.

"You fools!" She croaked. "I had help! There is a traitor among you!" Then Nightcloud took one last breath and died.

**Silvermoon**

Silvermoon wailed in grief. She just got back from burying her kit.

'there's a traitor among you '

Silvermoon shivered at Nightcloud's last words and wondered who could be the traitor. Crowkit and Moonkit stood by their mother.

"Mom?" Crowkit meowed.

Silvermoon turned to her remaining kits, " Yes Crow? "

"I miss Whisperkit!" She wailed.

" Why did we have to put her in the ground? " Moonkit asked.

Silvermoon's heart broke, " She had to go to Starclan. "

"Why did Starclan take her? She's just a kit like us!" Moonkit wondered.

"Sometimes Starclan takes kits, no one knows why. But up there they are cared for and loved," Silvermoon soothed.

Moonkit nodded and stared out the nursery by Crowkit.

Just then a storm broke, as if Starclan itself was mourning the loss of Whisperkit.

**So sorry that it's shorter than my other chapters! I have just been busy with my other story, because it has three authors. Me SoniJay and Darkpool14. We have been exchanging ideas and also working on our personal stories!**

**Next chapter is one it's way!**

**K,**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**~Silvermist**

**PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY!**


	25. Chapter 25

**HELLO EVERYBODY!**

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY that it has taken me FOREVER to update! So I shall be updating multiple times today!**

**Please go check out my story that is also written by SoniJay and Darkpool14!**

**And thank you **Oots made me cry **for pointing that out!**

**Well again sorry and here is chapter 25!**

**Leafstorm**

It has been a half moon since Whisperkit has died. Leaf-bare started a a few days ago and already the snow was so high that the warriors stomach would brush up against it. Windclan lost Furzepelt and Clearstrike to the cold and Hootflight and Breezepelt were battling against Greencough.

Leafstorm was on a hunting patrol with Leaftail, Thornpaw, Suncloud, and Sparkstream. They were heading back to camp after a very unsuccessful hunt, Thornpaw had managed to catch a scrawny crow. The five cats headed into camp. Crowstar approached the cats with Woodpelt scurrying behind him.

"Is that all?"

Leafstorm nodded, "We looked everywhere."

"Did you try digging?" The leader asked, his cool blue eyes glittering with worry.

"The ground is too frozen," Suncloud answered.

"Nice job Thornpaw!" Woodpelt congratulated the young apprentice.

Thornpaw's eyes glowed as he dipped his head to the leader and the medicine cat.

"Well then we will just have to keep sending out cats until we can find something," Crowstar sighed.

Then Crowstar walked off to his den where Leafpool was waiting.

Leafstorm went over to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a scrawny mouse. The mouse was so frozen that he had to warm it up in his mouth before he could swallow it. Sleekflight approached his brother, his head lowered.

"What's wrong?" Leafstorm asked.

" I just saw Wolfwillow, she has whitecough. "

Leafstorm swallowed the piece of mouse that he was eating, "How long until her kits come?"

"Any day now, " Sleekflight answered.

"She'll be fine! Woodpelt and Leafpool won't let anything happen to her. She's a tough warrior a kit or two won't be any trouble!" Leafstorm reassured his brother.

Sleekflight nodded but didn't look convinced.

Sleekflight walked away and Leafstorm continued to eat his mouse.

_These are only the first few days of Leaf-bare,_ Leafstorm thought.

_If we can't survive this then what's going to happen to Windclan?_

**Silvermoon**

Silvermoon watched her kits jump up and catch snowflakes. The queen's eyes sparkled with amusement as Crowkit fell back into a snow drift. Moonkit wasn't as bold or adventurous as his sister. He had a sharp tongue and an interest in herbs that reminded Silvermoon of Jayfeather. Silvermoon saw Darkpool come over. The kits jumped on her with squeaks of delight. Silvermoon purred remembering the time when she played in the snow with Crowstar when she was a kit.

"Silvermoon!"

Silvermoon heard her name being called and turned around to see Smokeheart poking her head out of the nursery.

The silver cat turned to her kits, " I'll be right back, stay in the clearing! "

"Okay!" Moonkit meowed before pouncing on his sister's tail.

Silvermoon went into the nursery where Smokeheart was laying down with her kit sprawled on her, making it impossible for it to her move.

"Silvermoon I think I have a tick on my back but I don't want to disturb Ashkit by moving can you get it for me?" Smokeheart asked.

Silvermoon nodded and started going through the gray tabby's fur until she came across a huge tick less than half-way embedded in Smokeheart's fur. Silvermoon started cracking the tick when Crouchfoot entered the nursery. Crouchfoot was Smokeheart's mate and was constantly in the nursery. Silvermoon pulled the tick out and dropped it into the moss, dead. Suddenly Silvermoon heard a wail, she rushed out of the nursery just in time to see a large hawk plunge down towards her remaining kits.

**Darkpool**

Darkpool was playing with Crowkit and Moonkit in the clearing. The kits were throwing snow at Darkpool then running away when she would chase them. A shadow fluttered overhead, Darkpool looked up and saw a huge hawk circling camp. Her sister's kits would make excellent prey for it.

"Crowkit, come here please," Darkpool said, not wanting the kits to run in separate directions. Crowkit ignored her aunt and continued to play. Suddenly the hawk dove towards Moonkit. Moonkit looked up and wailed.

"Hawk!" Darkpool cried.

Darkpool grabbed Moonkit and thrushed him under her stomach before reaching out a paw and grabbing Crowkit. Darkpool waited terrified of the hawk tearing her to shreds.

"Get away you piece of fox doug!"

Relief washed over Darkpool's pelt. It was Hawkstorm.

"Darkpool! It's safe now!" Suncloud meowed a few moments later.

Darkpool stood up and helped the kits up.

"What was that for?" Crowkit squeaked.

"She saved your life," Hawkstorm told them.

Silvermoon raced out of the nursery, giving her kittens licks.

"Thanks for fighting the hawk off! I thought I was going to be a goner!" Darkpool meowed to Hawkstorm and Suncloud.

"Of course! That's what clanmates are for!" Suncloud said.

Darkpool flicked her tail in goodbye and went to see Heathertail to join a patrol.

**Sleekflight**

Sleekflight was leading a border with Leafpool, Crouchfoot, Darkpool, and Sparkstream. The five cats had just finished patrolling the Thunderclan border and were now down by the lake to check on Woodpelt's herbs.

"Sleekflight, do you smell that?" Darkpool's mouth was open, drawing on scents.

Sleekflight opened his mouth, "Blood!"

"We should go check it out, " Crouchfoot meowed.

Sleekflight nodded and followed the scent down to the lake shore. Leafpool spotted it first and raced down the shore to an unmoving shape. Sleekflight followed his mother.

"It's Applewood!" Sparkstream gasped.

Applewood had scratches and bites along his whole body.

"What happened?" Sleekflight demanded.

Applewood's voice was barely a whisper, " H...He said that he was going to make Nightcloud pay for what she has done. He said that he was going to kill all the cats who Nightcloud c...cared about, " He wheezed.

"But Nightcloud only cared about Breezepelt and Heathertail," Sleekflight meowed in confusion.

"Applewood, Woodpelt, Smokeheart, Brindleheart, Hawkstorm, Suncloud, and Wolfwillow are all her kin," Leafpool explained pushing cobwebs on Applewood's wounds.

"Who was it? Who said all that?" Darkpool demanded.

But it was no use, the cat who had the answers was dead.

**Finished with that!**

**Again Please read and Review as always!**

**And this time I 100% promise that I will update soon!**

**I shall update later today!**

**Now here is a riddle for you!**

_I have four kits_

_Three of my kits are males_

_They fourth one is a she-cat_

_I favour my daughter the most and I tried to avenge her death in a dream_

_My heart once laid across the border_

_Who am I?_


	26. Chapter 26

**HELLO EVERYBODY!**

**As promised I updated today!**

**I will update more chapters today too!**

**Now enjoy!**

**And the answer to the riddle was Crowfeather!**

**He has four sons (Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Breezepelt)**

**He has a daughter(Hollyleaf)**

**He did try to avenge her death (in Crowfeather's trial)**

**His heart once played across the border (with Leafpool)**

**Please check out Joseph Ida!**

**Alrighty!**

**Finished!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter which will be posted today!**

**Darkpool**

Darkpool dodged boulders and leaped among trees trying to lose the shadowy figure behind her. The figure chased her and never broke a step. Darkpool tripped on a hidden object. Her paws wouldn't move.

"Silvermoon is next," the voice hissed.

"Then Leafstorm and Sleekflight, then Crowkit and Moonkit. Last is you!"

" No! " Darkpool wailed.

"Darkpool wake up!" A paw prodded the black she-cat.

Darkpool's eyes shot open, her blue eyes wildly gazing at her surroundings.

"It's just me clan down," a cat soothed.

It was Leafpool.

Is everything alright? " the gentle tabby asked her kit.

"Just a nightmare," Darkpool answered, shaking her pelt.

Leafpool stared at her kit but didn't press the subject any further.

"Heathertail wants you," she meowed.

Darkpool stretched then climbed out of her warm nest. She approached Heathertail who was by tall rock giving Shadeclaw orders. The deputy's eyes were shot with grief for her son, but her voice never wavered.

"Shadeclaw! Take Leafstorm, Crouchfoot, and Suncloud hunting by the rabbit burrows!" Heathertail ordered.

Shadeclaw dipped his head and summoned the cats Heathertail mentioned.

"You wanted me?" Darkpool asked.

" Yes, Woodpelt needs catmint so I'm sending you to Thunderclan to see if they can spare any, " Heathertail ordered.

"Why can't Woodpelt go?"

" Wolfwillow is knitting today so he doesn't want to leave her, " came the deputy's reply.

"Okay," Darkpool dipped her head and left camp.

**...**

Darkpool was waiting by the Thunderclan stream for a patrol. The snow covered ferns rustled and out stepped Berrynose, Cinderheart, Ivypool, Lionblaze, and Bumblestripe. Darkpool waved her tail in a greeting as the patrol stopped.

"Hello Darkpool," Cinderheart meowed.

"Hello Cinderheart," Darkpool returned the greeting.

"What do you want?" Berrynose demanded.

_Ugh! It's that wasted piece of fresh-kill Berrynose! _Darkpool thought.

"Shut it Berrynose!" Ivypool snapped.

Darkpool noticed Lionblaze rolling his eyes.

_I guess I'm not the only cat who finds Berrynose annoying. _Darkpool stifled a purr.

"Windclan needs catmint and we were wondering if you could spare some?" Darkpool asked.

" I'm sure we can, " Lionblaze said. "Come on over!"

Darkpool jumped the stream.

"We were just on our way back," Bumblestripe said.

Darkpool followed the patrol into Thunderclan territory.

**...**

After greeting her aunt who was Thunderclan leader, Lionblaze took Darkpool to Jayfeather's den.

"Jayfeather?" Darkpool called.

"What is it?" A bitter cat asked.

"It's Darkpool! "The black she-cat meowed.

"Oh," the blind medicine cat shuffled out from the shadows of his den.

"Windclan is out of catmint, can we spare a few?" The deputy asked.

"I suppose," Jayfeather grumbled.

The silver tom disappeared into the shadows to reappear holding a bundle of catmint in his jaws. Jayfeather dropped the herbs in front of Darkpool.

"How's Silvermoon, Leafstorm, and Sleekflight?" Jayfeather asked.

"Great! Silvermoon is in the nursery suckling two kits, Leafstorm is doing good, and Sleekflight is a nervous wreak!"

"what's wrong with Sleek?" Lionblaze asked.

" nothing, it's just that Wolfwillow is knitting today, " Darkpool answered.

Lionblaze gave a purr of amusement, remembering the time when Cinderheart gave birth to his kits.

"Lionblaze! If you're not too busy gossiping with your siblings you can tell us who is leading the sun-high patrol!"

Spiderleg had appeared in the den, his pelt covered with snow.

Lionblaze dipped his head to Darkpool and raced out of the den.

"Thanks for the herbs!" Darkpool meowed.

Jayfeather flicked his tail and Darkpool left, carrying the precious herb that could save a life.

**Sleekflight**

Sleekflight was pacing in front of the nursery. Wolfwillow began knitting a while ago and she was still weak from the bout of white cough.

"Calm down ."

Sleekflight didn't notice his father approaching.

"I was just as nervous as you were when your mother was knitting," Crowstar meowed.

"Really?"

Crowstar nodded his head, "Yup, the medicine cats weren't here. It was just Heathertail helping Leafpool."

Sleekflight felt comfort in his father's words and sat down.

"She'll be fine," Crowstar flicked his tail and left.

**...**

It felt like moons to Sleekflight, but only a few moments had passed when Leafpool appeared.

"How is she?" Sleekflight demanded.

"She's fine! You have three healthy kits!" Leafpool purred.

Sleekflight entered the nursery, the warm small of milk calmed his nervous energy down. Wolfwillow was in the corner suckling three kits. The biggest was a grey tom with white paws. The smallest was a brown tabby she-kit with flecks of dark brown. The third kit was light grey with black spots here and there. Sleekflight purred and nudged the light gray she-kit. The little kit gave a little mew than buried herself deeper into Wolfwillow's stomach. Wolfwillow's tired eyes glowed with pride at the sight of her three healthy kits. Sleekflight curled around his mate and fell asleep.

**Done!**

**Next chapter on its way!**

**Here is the next riddle!**

_I loved foolishly_

_I became a medicine cat when I found our that my potential mate was training in the Dark Forest_

_I knew Bluestar lied about her kits_

_I gave the famous prophecy "Fire will save the clans"_

_Who am I?_


	27. Chapter 27

**HELLO EVERYBODY!**

**As promised here is the next chapter!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**And the answer to the riddle was Spottedleaf!**

**Next chapter will be posted today!**

**As always please Read and Review!**

**Silvermoon**

Silvermoon was sharing a scrawny sparrow with Smokeheart. The silver queen was lifting her head every few heartbeats to check on her kits who were showing Wolfwillow's and Shadeclaw's kits around camp. The newest members of the clan opened their eyes today. Wolfwillow and Shadeclaw named the big gray kit Rainkit, and the light gray she-kit with black spots Fernkit, and the other kit Dawnkit. Silvermoon could hear Crowkit telling them about apprentices.

"Moonkit and I will be apprentices soon!" Crowkit boasted to the younger cats.

"Not for another five moons you won't!" Shadeclaw meowed.

He came up behind the kits without them noticing.

"Shadeclaw!" Moonkit squeaked.

Crowkit and Moonkit jumped on their father purring and squealing. Silvermoon swallowed her mouthful of food and went to join her mate.

"Did you catch anything?" Silvermoon asked.

" Suncloud managed to catch a squirrel and I caught a thrush. "

"Badger ride! Badger ride!" Crowkit demanded.

"NO! Badger rides make me sick!" Moonkit moaned.

"Then get off of Shadeclaw's back!"

" No! "

"Yes!"

" No! "

Silvermoon shared an amused look with her mate.

"I can't play today kits," Shadeclaw lowered himself to the ground.

Crowkit and Moonkit slithered off his back.

"Why?"

"Because I gotta go on another patrol."

" Oh, " Crowkit looked disappointed.

"Maybe I can play later," Shadeclaw nuzzled his daughter before touching noses with Silvermoon.

Silvermoon watched Shadeclaw leave before turning to her kits.

"Time to go in! You both need a good washing!"

**Darkpool**

Darkpool carried a small mouse in her jaws. She was on a hunting patrol with Leaftail, Thornpaw, Larkwing, and Brindleheart by the Thunderclan border.

"What's that smell?" Thornpaw had his mouth open drawing in scents.

Larkwing opened her mouth, her eyes wide, "That's a badger!"

Thornpaw bristled, "I thought badgers were just a tale for kits!"

Leaftail shook her head, " Nope they're real. "

"What should we do?" Darkpool turned to the patrol leader, Brindleheart.

"Let's track it. It might just be passing through," Brindleheart decided.

Darkpool followed the patrol looking for tracks.

"Look!" Leaftail pointed to a cave that reeked of badger.

"Should we attack it?" Darkpool asked.

"We can't be sharing territory or prey right now..." Larkwing meowed.

"Let's fight it!" Thornpaw growled, his fur fluffed out.

Leaftail shot her apprentice a look.

"There are five of us, so we will fight the badger," Brindleheart consented.

"What's the plan to draw the badger out into the open?" Larkwing asked.

" I know! I know! " Thornpaw meowed excitedly.

Darkpool turned to the apprentice, "What?"

" I'll lay down and wail making the badger think he found easy prey then you will attack it! " Thornpaw meowed proudly.

"I think it could work ," Larkwing said.

Brindleheart nodded her head.

"No it's too risky!" Leaftail growled. "He could die!"

"We'll die of starvation of this badger doesn't leave. We will all be close enough so the badger won't be able to lay on Thornpaw," Darkpool pointed out.

Leaftail have a reluctant nod, "Fine! Thornpaw as soon as the badger comes out of his den you climb a tree!"

Thornpaw gave an excited nod.

Darkpool waited in some ferns two tail-lenghts away. Brindleheart and Larkwing were father away and Leaftail was hiding on a low branch of a tree right over her apprentice. With a nod from Leaftail, Thornpaw started wailing like a kit, loud and scared. Darkpool was surprised that Thunderclan didn't come running to see what was going on. Suddenly the ground trembled and a huge make badger came out of his den. Darkpool launched at the beast, not checking to see if Thornpaw was safe. Darkpool clawed at it's face while Brindleheart was on his back. The badger's paw caught Darkpool and the black she-cat was thrown to the ground. Then the badger shook Brindleheart off and the pretty brindle she-cat flew off like a fly. Darkpool then noticed the badger's gaze locked onto another cat.

_It was Thornpaw!_

The apprentice stood frozen in fear as the huge animal approached him.

Darkpool struggled to her paws, "Thornpaw! Run!"

Suddenly Leaftail was there, trying to nudge the apprentice away. Thornpaw shook his head and climbed up a tree. Then the badger charged into Leaftail, knocking the warrior down. Darkpool clawed at the badger's side, but the badger was too busy tearing up Leaftail to notice her. The badger turned to Darkpool and snapped at her ear. The big black and white beast pulled the warrior's ear.

_Where is Larkwing? _

The badger let go of Darkpool's ear. Confused the black she-cat glanced around. It was Sleekflight's patrol! Sleekflight, Crouchwing, Suncloud, and Hawkstorm were there, being led by Larkwing. Seeing her clanmates gave Darkpool new energy. She slashed at the badger aware of Sleekflight right beside her, matching her strike for strike like when they were apprentices.

The badger was surrounded and running out of energy. The creature reared up and slammed his paws on the ground. The cats scattered leaving a big enough space for the badger to leave. The black and white creature saw his chance and took it.

"I thought I was headed to Starclan!" Darkpool meowed gratefully.

Sleekflight nudged his sister, "not yet your not!"

" Leaftail is not breathing! " came Thornpaw's terrified cry.

Darkpool ran over to Thornpaw and Leaftail. The young tom was right, his mentor was dead. Larkwing limped up, her claw bent backwards and gently pulled Thornpaw away.

"I'll carry her," Crouchfoot meowed.

Darkpool pulled Leaftail onto Crouchfoot's back.

"Let's head home," Sleekflight softly meowed.

Darkpool nodded and her and the rest of the patrol headed back to camp.

**Chapter done! ✅✅✅✅✅✅**

**Will update later today!**

**Now here is the riddle!**

_My mate moved onto my sister_

_I saved a kit but for a terrible price_

_I died from a snake bite_

_I helped my sister defeat Breezepelt at the Moonpool_


	28. Chapter 28

**HELLO EVERYBODY!**

**So the answer to the riddle was Honeyfern!**

_My mate went onto my mate (_**Berrynose and Poppyfrost)**

_I saved a kit but paid a terrible price (_**Briarkit)**

_I died by a snake (_**Honeyfern)**

_I saved my sister when she was attacked by Breezepelt at the Moonpool( _**Poppyfrost)**

**Now as promised the next chapter!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Sleekflight**

Sleekflight padded next to Darkpool.

Before the badger attack he was leading a patrol with Crouchfoot, Suncloud, and Hawkstorm when Larkwing appeared and told them what was happening.

Beside him Darkpool signed.

"What's wrong?"

"Besides Leaftail dead and it's Leaf-bare?"

Sleekflight flinched at his sister's harsh tone.

"It's just that we have lost so many cats! And two of our cats have greencough that is refusing to leave!" Darkpool meowed.

"Warriors come and go, it's just part of life," Sleekflight said.

"I know, but it's just so hard."

Sleekflight was about to agree when Leafpool, Crowstar, and Woodpelt raced out of camp.

"What happened?" Crowstar demanded.

"Badger," Darkpool reported.

"I smell death!" Leafpool growled.

" Leaftail died, " Brindleheart meowed.

"Let's go into camp so I can check your wounds," Woodpelt said.

Sleekflight went into camp with the cats following close behind. Crouchfoot laid Leaftail in the clearing.

"The cats who fought the badger go to Woodpelt and get cleaned up. Then we sit vigal for Leaftail," Crowstar ordered .

Sleekflight nodded and headed into the medicine cat den behind Brindleheart.

"Sleekflight!" Are you okay? " Wolfwillow ran into the den.

The she-cat pushed her side against his and purred.

"Thank Starclan that you are not badly hurt!" Wolfwillow exclaimed.

"Yeah! Just a couple of scratches."

"Wolfwillow, you are going to leave so I can treat his wounds," Woodpelt ordered.

Wolfwillow nodded and left the den.

**Leafstorm**

Leafstorm pushed his head into Leaftail's fur. The clan was devastated when they learned that another clan member joined the ranks of Starclan.

Leafstom felt a cat shivering beside him. He looked up and saw Thornpaw.

"It's all my fault," he whispered. "If I climbed a tree like you said then you would still be alive!" Thornpaw's whisper turned into a wail.

"I'm so sorry!"

Before Leafstorm could comfort the young cat, Darkpool slid beside the apprentice.

"She died protecting you. She was a brave and noble warrior, don't take that away!" Darkpool meowed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath tall rock!" Crowstar's voice rang out.

The kits bundled out of the nursery followed by their mothers. Woodpelt slipped out of his den while the cats around Leafstorm got up.

"Thornpaw come here," Crowstar commanded.

Thornpaw nervously went up to his clan leader.

"Thornpaw, you are now without a mentor. Leaftail was a great warrior and will be remembered for many more seasons to come! But you still need to train so Darkpool will continue your training until you become a warrior."

Leafstorm was shocked and a little jealous that Darkpool got an apprentice before Sleekflight and himself. Shaking his head, Leafstorm went and touched his muzzle to Leaftail's pelt for the last time.

**Done!**

**Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the other ones.**

**I will have to admit that this is my least favorite chapter that I have written so far.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Will update later today!**

**Now here is your riddle!**

_I have the blood of four clans in me_

_I showed Leafpool how to visit in dreams_

_I am not angry at Leafpool or Crowfeather for following their hearts_

_I walk with the tribe of endless hunting_

_Only a few times may I visit Starclan_


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi everyone!**

**The answer to the riddle was Feathertail!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Next chapter will be posted today!**

**Silvermoon**

A moon had passed since the badger attack and the loss of Leaftail.

Moonkit and Crowkit were asleep in the nursery. Silvermoon was outside staring at the stars. The stars looked like tiny fragments of ice in the night sky. The full moon was shining in camp making the snow sparkle. It was the night of the gathering, but Silvermoon couldn't leave her kits so she stayed. Silvermoon stifled a yawn and went into the nursery. She curled herself around her kits and fell asleep.

**...**

"Woodpelt is dead! "

Silvermoon recognized Heathertail's cry. The silver queen heard her kits outside and shot out of the nursery.

"What happened?"

"Our medicine cat is dead," Crowstar growled.

"His fur is cold!"

Silvermoon could hear her kits and pushed through the crowd of cats.

"What are you two doing out here?" Silvermoon asked.

Moonkit looked at his paws while Crowkit bounced around.

"I wanted to see if it was true that he was dead," she meowed.

" I wanted to be a medicine cat! Now what am I going to do? " Moonkit grumbled.

"Be a warrior with me! Duh!" Crowkit pounced on her brother.

"No way!" Moonkit protested.

"Why not?"

"Cause I would hafta put up with you!"

"Who found Woodpelt?" Smokeheart asked.

"Sleekflight's patrol," Heathertail sobbed.

"Who was on the patrol?"

" Sleekflight, Shadeclaw, Leafpool, and Crouchfoot. "

"Could it be a fox or a badger that killed him?" Crowstar asked.

Leafpool shook her head, " No, the wounds are too clean and too neat to be a fox or a badger. A cat murdered Woodpelt, most likely the same cat who killed Applewood. "

"Where was Woodpelt at?" Wolfwillow asked, drawing her kits towards her with her tail.

"At the lake," answered Shadeclaw.

Silvermoon shivered, " the same place where Applewood died! "

Darkpool nodded.

"Could it be a Windclan cat killing our own?" Leafstorm called out.

The clan glanced at each other and their voices rose in accusations.

"From now on apprentices must not leave camp without a warrior!" Crowstar's voice rose above everyone else's. "Kits must not leave camp! Any suspicious activity report to me or Heathertail!"

"We have no medicine cat!" Moonkit snarled.

Heathertail sobbed.

"Leafpool will be our medicine cat until Moonkit becomes a medicine cat!" Crowstar ordered.

Leafpool shook her head, "I can't! I gave up being a medicine cat when I joined in Windclan!"

Silvermoon still couldn't believe that her mother use to be a Thunderclan cat, much less a Thunderclan medicine cat!

"You like to help out in the nursery!" Smokeheart called out from where she was watching Ashkit playing with the other kits.

"It's different!" Leafpool protested.

"Could I become an apprentice early?" Moonkit squeaked.

Silvermoon shook her head, " No you have to be six moons old just like any other apprentice. "

"Leafpool please!" Wolfwillow begged.

"Fine, I will become the Windclan medicine cat until Moonkit becomes an apprentice or if another cat steps up," Leafpool sighed.

"Thank you," Crowstar dipped his head.

**...**

Five nights had passed since Leafpool became the medicine cat.I

A paw prodded Silvermoon awake. Silvermoon lifted her head to see Moonkit staring up at her.

"Yes Moon?" Silvermoon yawned.

" I think I know who killed Applewood and Woodpelt. "

"H...how?"

" A cat came to me last night, his pelt was the color of fire and he had green eyes. "

"You saw Firestar!" Silvermoon breathed.

"He told me that..."

Silvermoon held her tail up, interrupting her kit, "Wait Crowstar and Leafpool need to hear this."

Silvermoon walked our of the nursery with Moonkit following close behind. She stopped at the entrance of her parent's den.

"Crowstar?" She called softly.

"Yes?" Came the reply.

*It's Silvermoon and Moonkit! We need to talk to you! "

"Come on in."

Silvermoon and Moonkit entered the den, Crowstar and Leafpool were in their nest.

"What can we help you with?" Crowstar asked.

"I know who killed Applewood and Woodpelt," Moonkit meowed.

" How? "

"A cat named Firestar came and told me."

" Firestar! " Leafpool's eyes brimmed with grief.

"What did he say?" Crowstar's voice was sharp.

"He said: _A cat in your clan who is kin has claws that are hidden by the shade of a tree_ ."

Silvermoon felt sick.

The answer couldn't be any more clearer. The cat out for revenge was no other than the father of her kits, her mate!

_Shadeclaw!_

**All done with this chapter!**

**How did you all like it?**

**Anyways I will update today!**

**Here is your riddle!**

_I raised Tigerstar as if he was my own son_

_I should of been deputy_

_My mate was killed by a monster_

_I was killed in a battle with Riverclan_

_Who am I?_


	30. Chapter 30

**Howdy Everyone!**

**I can't believe that this has 30 CHAPTERS SO FAR!**

**There are more chapters to come!**

**I am not going to update anymore today**

**Sorry**

**But I am going to update tomorrow! Promise!**

**And the answer to the riddle was **_Thistleclaw!_

**Here is the chapter!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Leafstorm**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath tall rock! " Crowstar's voice rang out in camp.

"What does our noble leader possibly want this early?" Breezepelt asked.

The black tom had recovered from green-cough and was back to his normal self. Sleekflight purred in amusement before slipping out of his nest. Leafstorm stretched and padded to tall rock.

"I'll race you to tall rock!" Rainkit challenged his sisters.

"No fair!" You had a head start! " Fernkit growled.

Dawnkit was pushing past Fernkit trying to catch up to Rainkit.

Leafstorm purred before turning to Crowstar who was waiting for the rest of the clan to gather. He was surprised to see Silvermoon there with her two kits wrapped proactively with her silver tail. The silver queen's eyes were a mixture of emotions.

_Grief?_

_Regret?_

_Anger?_

Leafstorm couldn't tell.

"We found out who killed Applewood and Woodpelt!" Crowstar began.

"How?"

" Who? "

"Was it another clan?"

Questions bubbled up.

"Moonkit was visited by Starclan and then they told him."

" _Moonkit?_ " Rabbitfoot -an elder- asked in disbelief.

"Moonkit tell the clan what Firestar told you," Leafpool prompted.

"_H...He told me a Windclan warrior who is kin has claws that are hidden by the shade of a tree is targeting Nightcloud's kin_," Moonkit growled softly.

"Why didn't you tell me that you can speak to Starclan?" Crowkit demanded.

"Hush my dear," Silvermoon drew her daughter back with her tail. "Now is not the time."

"That doesn't tell us anything!" Thornpaw pipped up from his spot beside Sparkstream.

Leafstorm started nodding slowly, "It tells enough. It says _Has claws hidden by the shade of a tree_."

" S...Shadeclaw...? " Heathertail asked.

The great warrior was silent but now he spoke, "Yes it's true, I'm sorry."

"How could you?" Silvermoon shrieked.

Shadeclaw turned to his mate -well former mate -, "Nightcloud killed our kit."

"I lost Whisperkit too and you don't see **ME **going crazy and attacking cats!" Silvermoon shot back.

"She also killed my mother and Hopkit!" I've lost so much! "

"You think you lost a lot?" Crowstar's growl was so deep it was almost a whisper, "I've lost way more than you! I lost my father, mother, my first mate, Hollyleaf who was my daughter I never got to know and now my daughter's kit!

Leafstorm looked at his father in disbelief, had he really lost so much?

" Y...you broke the warrior code, " Crowkit whispered back under her mother's belly.

Shadeclaw started towards his kits, "I'm so sorry my little warrior."

Leafstorm raced up to sister placing himself in front of her, the kits, and Shadeclaw, barley noticing Darkpool, Sleekflight, and Breezepelt joining him.

"I remember the day when Whisperkit died. Nightcloud said that a cat didn't keep the end of his deal..." Silvermoon meowed quietly, "What did she mean?"

"When I was hunting alone by the lake a few moons ago before she killed Whisperkit, Nightcloud appeared and told me that wanted to destroy everything Crowstar loves, meaning killing all of his kits and Leafpool."

"Why didn't you attack _her?" _Sleekflight growled.

"I...I did! But then I slipped on the rocks and Nightcloud held me down. She said that she would spare everyone if I got rid of Crowstar. She gave me four moons then vanished."

"Why didn't you tell any cat? " Leafstorm asked, still positioned in front of his sister, nephew, and niece.

"Because I didn't think that she was serious ."

"Well thanks to your _thinking _two of **MY **kits are dead! We don't have a medicine cat, and the whole clan paid the price because you_ thought _she wasn't serious!" Breezepelt sneered.

Shadeclaw dipped his head, " I couldn't kill Crowstar so I didn't do anything. Then Silver you had our kits so Nightcloud found the perfect revenge, " he summed up his story.

"Some cat get him out of here!" Leafstorm flexed his claws into the snow.

Crowstar slowly padded up to the traitor, his blue eyes colder than ice filled with more hatred that Tigerstar.

"I trusted you! I thought you were the perfect mate for Silver and a great warrior, but I guess I was wrong!" Crowstar flicked a claw, and before Leafstorm knew what was happening, Shadeclaw was on the snow dieing.

"I'm...I'm so sorry," Shadeclaw whispered.

The tabby's eyes trailed to his mate then rested on his kits. Shadeclaw's body shuddered then he died.

**I know kinda dark...**

**Well tell me what you think!**

**Did you suspect Shadeclaw at all?**

**And I promise that I will update tomorrow. I would of updated soon but school started and it's been crazy ever since!**

**And thank you all of my reviews! I really appreciate the support!**

**(Oh and btw you guys are going to hate me for the next chapter...)**

**Here is your riddle!**

_I loved her_

_I wanted her to be my mate_

_But she choose someone else_

_She had three kits who turned out not be even her's _

_Her niece struck me by the river_

_I fell and died_

_Never forgiving the she-cat I once loved_

**(who is it? I'll give you a hint cause this is kinda hard, the cat lives in Thunderclan)**

_Well until tomorrow!_


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello Everybody!**

**As promised I updated today!**

**You are all going to hate and love me at the same time...**

**ANYWAYS the answer to the riddle (Which all of you guessed correctly) Was** _Ashfur!_

**Alright! enough chit-chat here is the next chapter!**

**Please read and review as always!**

**Darkpool**

"Fernpaw! Dawnpaw! Rainpaw!" The clan called the names of the three new apprentices. Sparkstream was mentoring Fernpaw, Dawnpaw was being mentored by Suncloud, and Rainpaw was being mentored by Thornleaf, Darkpool's apprentice named after Leaftail.

It has been four moons since the clan found out that it was Shadeclaw who attacked Applewood and Woodpelt. The sun was shining and it was a perfect green-leaf day.

…

It had been three days since the ceremony, Darkpool padded up to the deputy who was sitting by tall-rock.

"You said that you wanted me for patrol?" Darkpool meowed.

Heathertail nodded, "Yes I would like you to join my hunting patrol with Hawkstorm, Crowpaw, and Sleekflight."

Crowpaw came bounding up to the two cats with Hawkstorm and Sleekflight following.

"Where are going hunting at? Hawkstorm taught me the hunting crouch. What's the biggest piece of prey you have ever caught? What if we see Shadowclan hunting our prey? Hawkstorm taught me a battle move yesterday!"

Sleekflight looked overwhelmed with the apprentice.

"We are hunting at the rabbit burrows but if you don't shut up you will scare all the prey away and then you will have to tell Crowstar why we came back empty pawed," Hawkstorm snapped to his apprentice.

"Okay!" The black apprentice didn't look fazed by her mentor's sharp tongue.

"Why don't you show me how quietly you can walk?" Darkpool suggested.

"Sure!" and with that the apprentice finally gave the older cats some peace and quiet.

….

"We are going to split up. Crowpaw you are going to hunt with me so I can assess your hunting skills. Hawkstorm you hunt alone over by that rocky clearing. Darkpool and Sleekflight you two hunt together. Meet back here when you have two pieces of prey, " Heathertail ordered.

Hawkstorm bounded off to the rocky clearing.

"Wow! I get to hunt with the deputy…." Crowpaw meowed.

Her voice getting quieter as she and Heathertail walked away.

Darkpool looked to Sleekflight for suggestions.

"Why don't we try by that bush over there," Sleekflight said.

Darkpool nodded and headed towards the bush a few tail-lengths away.

Before long Darkpool spotted the black ear-tips of a rabbit.

"I'll try to chase it, you stand by that burrow so the rabbit can't escape," Darkpool whispered.

"Okay."

Sleekflight headed into position but before he was ready the wind shifted and the rabbit smelled Darkpool and Sleekflight.

"No!" Darkpool yowled.

Darkpool shot after the rabbit, determined not to lose it. Aware of Sleekflight behind her, Darkpool thought fast and decided to chase the rabbit into his claws. Drarkpool sweaved making the rabbit run back the way it came. Guessing his sister's plan Sleekflight dropped back and was waiting by a rock. Darkpool pushed her legs to go faster. The rabbit ran blindly into Sleekflight's claws and was finished with a bite to the neck.

"Yes! We got it!' Darkpool gasped.

"It was a nice plan," Sleekflight meowed.

"Let's bury this and go find another rabbit!"

**Sleekflight**

Sleekflight was waiting for a rabbit to venture out of its burrow. Both Sleekflight and Darkpool saw the rabbit poke its head out before ducking back in. Darkpool was on the oppisde of the rabbit burrow. Slowly but surely the rabbit was venturing out.

_One hop_

_Two Hops_

_Come on just a little further! _Sleekflight silently pleaded.

The rabbit came out of its burrow, Sleekflight prepared to pounce when a black figure streaked right in front of him, making the rabbit disappear back into the safety of the burrow.

Sleekflight sighed, _It was Crowpaw, his neice. _

"Crowpaw! What was that for?" Sleekflight growled.

"I...I'm sorry but it's H...Heathertail! She got her neck stuck in some sort of t...trap!" Crowpaw gasped.

All the anger Sleekflight felt towards the apprentice now vanished.

"Where is she?" Darkpool demanded.

"By the big oak tree!"

Sleekflight nodded, " Crowpaw go get Leafpool and Moonpaw! And if you see Hawkstorm tell him where we are!"

Crowpaw dipped her head and shot off.

…..

"Look!" Darkpool gasped. "Crowpaw was right!"

Heathertail was by the oak tree with some sort of silver jaws clamped around her neck. It was so deep that Sleekflight could see a bone.

"Heathertail!"

Darkpool raced to the deputy.

"We need to get you out of here!"

"I'm here!" Hawkstorm with a breathless meow, "Crowpaw told me what happened."

"What if we try opening the trap with our claws?" Sleekflight suggested.

""I don't think that's a good idea. If our claws slip the trap thing could snap her neck," Darkpool meowed.

His sister did have a point, Sleekflight realized.

Hawkstorm paced, "Well! What do we do?"

"Uh..um let's circle the tree, maybe there is something we can use to open the trap," Darkpool said.

"Worth a try," Sleekflight agreed.

Sleekflight padded behind the tree with Hawkstorm while Darkpool stayed with Heathertail.

"Look!" Darkpool shrieked.

Sleekflight ran to the other side to see Crowpaw returning with Crowstar, Leafpool, and Moonpaw. Immediately Leafpool started digging in the ground where a small stake was in the ground.

"Moonpaw! Go get me some cobwebs," Leafpool demand.

"Okay."

Sleekflight was impressed, Moonpaw had only been a medicine cat apprentice for a moon and a half and this was his first emergency, yet he was acting calm and cool.

Soon the trap gave way, opening the silver jaws. Heathertail collapsed into the dirt.

Crowstar was pacing, Hawkstorm left to fetch their prey and bring it to camp, Darkpool was staring at the trap shuddering, and Crowpaw had her pelt pressed against Sleekflights.

"W...will she be alright?" Crowpaw whimpered.

"Well the sooner Moonpaw gets back here with cobwebs, the better," Leafpool meowed.

Just after she said that Moonpaw came back, walking on three paws because his fourth paw was carrying a bundle of cobwebs. Leafpool quickly took the cobwebs and pressed them into Heathertail's neck.

"Okay this is the best I can do, but we need to get Heathertail to the medicine cat den where I can properly treat her," Leafpool said.

Crowstar nodded and pulled Heathertail unto his back.

"Every cat, back to camp."

Slowly the cats made their way back to camp.

**Darkpool**

"Heathertail! Heathertail! Please wake up!"

A yowl woke Darkpool from her unrestley sleep. It was sun-high but the clouds in the distance threatened the cats with rain. Darkpool jumped out of her nest and saw Crowstar pacing in front of the medicine cat den. She could hear Breezepelt inside.

"Heathertail don't go yet! Leafpool do something!" Breezepelt pleaded.

"I can't…. No matter how much I wish I could I can't do anything….." Leafpool gently meowed.

"No...stay with me..." Breezepelt whispered.

"No!" Breezepelt wailed.

His tone was so deep and heartbreaking Darkpool thought her heart would break. Understanding his tone it was clear that Heathertail was dead.

...

They rain soaked the cats as they say vigal for Heathertail. Breezepelt has his muzzle pressed into his mate's fur with Brindleheart and Silvermoon on each side of him. Heathertail's fur was brushed so no cat could see the awful sound and her tail was curled around her paws. Crowstar was sitting beside Leafpool his head bowed in silence.

"Crowstar...you need to pick a new deputy," Leafpool gently whispered.

" I know... But how can I? Heathertail was such a great deputy. NO one can take her place. "

Suddenly Moonpaw got up from his place beside Crowpaw and walked to the leader.

"Crowstar, I have received a message from Starclan."

Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping Darkpool lowered her head into Heathertail's fur.

It felt like moons to Darkpool but it was only a few moments when Crowstar jumped onto tall rock.

"Cats of Windclan!" Crowstar began . "We will all grieve for Heathertail but now it is time to choose a new deputy! Moonpaw received a message from Starclan saying who the new deputy should be!"

"What was the message?" Ashpaw cocked his head to the side.

"Starclan showed Moonpaw a pool and the pool was dark and went on forever never stopping. The pool rippled and it became as dark as night and whispered one thing ."

Darkpool was wondering why Crowstar was staring at her.

"It said: _Darkpool_"

" Me? " Darkpool was shocked.

"Yes, Starclan was not mistaken. I believe that you will be the perfect deputy and someday leader of Windclan!"

" Darkpool! Darkpool! Darkpool! " the clan cats lifted their heads.

"I would be honored to be deputy, I can not be a great deputy like Heathertail was but I will try my best!" Darkpool promised.

"Darkpool! Darkpool! Darkpool!"

With her mother nuzzling her, her father purring with pride, her brothers weaving around her, and her best friend her sister, Silvermoon pressing her side against her. With all this support Darkpool knew that She and Windclan would remain strong until the end of the clans.

**And that is the End!**

**Don't worry though I will write an epilogue and a list of Thunderclan and Windclan cats too!**

**This story was 31 chapters long and I am SO grateful for all of your support! I will write a shout-out page too! **

**What was your favorite character?**

**Did you like the story?**

**What was your favorite part?**

**What was your least favorite part?**

**And here is one last riddle!**

_I has three kits_

_One was killed right in front of me_

_My mate was a traitor_

_My brothers and my best friend, my sister helped me through the pain_

_I am a Windclan cat to the end!_

**Oh and By the Way I might not be able to get the epilogue posted this week. I will try but it might take a couple of weeks...But still check back just in case! **

**K,**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	32. Epilogue

**As promised I made an epilouge!**

**Again thank you all for the supprt and reviews!**

**As always please read and review!**

**Next "Chapter" will be the allegiances of Thunderclan and Windclan!**

**The answer to the riddle is **_Silvermoon _**who most of you got correct!**

**Now without further ado...**

**THE EPILOGUE!**

Leafpool raced along side Crowstar, Hollyleaf, and Squirrelstar. They were each trying to be the first to the large rock up ahead. Leafpool's paws pounded into the ground forcing herself to speed up. Hollyleaf was up ahead, Crowstar was a tail-length behind her, Squirrelstar was ahead of Leafpool by a few strides making Leafpool dead last. Crowstar leaped and was suddenly ahead of Hollyleaf.

"I won!" Crowstar crowed.

Crowstar was on top of the rock, his black fur gleaming in the warm sunlight.

"No fair!" Hollyleaf panted, "You are a Windclan cat, everyone knows that Windclan is the swiftest cats around."

"You're part Windclan remember?" Crowstar pointed out.

"Well then, I must have taken after Leafpool."

"Hey!" Leafpool nudged her daughter. "I'm not that slow!"

"Yeah you are! Even as a kit you were the slow one!" Squirrelstar teased.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

The two she-cats started a playful scuffle only to be interrupted by a pale ginger she-cat.

"You two are acting like kits, do I have to wash your fur like I had to do when you were little?"

"Hey Sandstorm!" Leafpool greated her mother, shoving her sister off of her.

"Are they acting like kits again?" A warm voice asked.

"Firestar!" Squirrelstar meowed.

The fiery tom nodded, his green eyes warm.

"What are you two doing here?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Well we came here to tell you that she is here, but you look a little busy," Sandstorm mused.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me earlier!" Leafpool wailed.

Leafpool ran off towards the river.

Crowstar raced after his mate followed by Firestar, Sandstorm, Hollyleaf, and Squirrelstar. Soon the cats reached the river. They padded down to the small pool at the end of the river, surrounded by trees. Leafpool looked around, Heathertail, Breezepelt, and Whisperkit were here.

"Are you sure she is here?" Leafpool hissed.

"Be patient, they just reached the pool a few moments ago," Sandstorm meowed.

Soon the pool rippled and a jet black she-cat stepped into Starclan.

"Darkpool," Leafpool whispered.

"Darkpool! Welcome to Starclan," Firestar's voice rang out. "You have came here to receive your nine lives and I am honored to give you your first life."

Firestar touched his nose to his granddaughter's forehead, "With life I give clear judgement, with this life I expected you to use this life for all the clans, not just your own."

The tom stepped backed and Sandstorm took his place.

"I am Sandstorm, Leafpool's mother. This life I give you is to see what is beyond your own nose. Exploring beyond our borders, you never know what you can find," Her pale leaf green eyes flicking with memories.

Heathertail stepped forward, "I give you the life of making decisions, trust your instincts and you know what will be right."

"I give you humor, use it to lighten up your situations. Trust me, it will make life in Windclan a lot easier," Breezepelt meowed.

"Thank you," Darkpool whispered.

Hollyleaf stepped up, if Hollyleaf didn't have green eyes, Leafpool would have a hard time telling the sisters apart. They both took after Crowstar, Leafpool realized.

"I am Hollyleaf, I died in the great battle before you were born."

Darkpool dipped her head, "I have heard amazing stories about you. How you saved the clans from Sol."

"I only wish I could have changed the night of the fire…." Hollyleaf whispered.

Leafpool felt a pang of guilt, if she didn't tell Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather sooner that she was their mother then Ashfur wouldn't have tried to do anything.

Hollyleaf lifted her head and gave her pelt a shake, "Never mind that! I have a life to give you!"

Hollyleaf almost sounded kit like, "I give you Justice, listen to what the clans tell you. Don't go and do something that you regret before hearing the whole story."

"I will, I promise," the sister whispered.

Whisperkit bounced up, "I give you the life of tireless energy. Use this life to serve your clan!"

Crowstar whispered into Leafpool's ear, "It makes sense that Whisperkit is giving the life of tireless energy, after all kits never seem to calm down!"

Leafpool nodded.

"Whisperkit, Silvermoon misses you," Darkpool's heart seemed to break.

"I know." She meowed. "But tell her that I love her and that I am happy here!"

"Whisperkit!" a cat yowled.

The cats looked around, and spotted Whisperkit's brother Moonlark, the Windclan medicine cat, looking up.

Whisperkit purred, "I've missed you."

"Me too..." Moonlark choked.

With a dip of her head, Whisperkit bounced away.

"I will, I promise!" Darkpool called after her

Squirrelstar padded up, she touched her nose to Darkpool's head, "I give you friendship, not just in your own clan but in other clans too. Sometimes when clans come together for a problem it makes the clans stronger."

Leafpool could tell that her sister was thinking about the Great Journey. Squirrelstar walked away, taking her place by Sandstorm.

Crowstar was next, "I give you pateince, we are all used to making choices as soon as problems come up but if you wait then you know that the deciosn you make will guide you and the clans better."

Darkpool looked up at her father, "I will make you proud."

"I'm already proud. I know that you will make a fantastic leader for Windclan."

_My turn._

Leafpool walked up to her daughter, "I give you the strength of a mother's love."

Leafpool touched her nose to Darkpool's. The memories of the times raising her kits and what it felt like to protect them surged through Leafpool into Darkpool. Darkpool dug her claws into the ground. After a few moments had passed Leafpool stopped.

"Lead your clan wisely and with all the strenghts of the lives we gave you….Darkstar!" Leafpool meowed.

"Darkstar! Darkstar! Darkstar!"

**Well its done... did you all like it?**

**I know I said that last chapter that I was done with the riddles...**

**BUT**

**I love writing them!**

**So here is your last riddle**

_We played in the dark_

_Confined in the dark_

_In a Clan that was dark but not evil_

_Watched by Ancient eyes_

_But it could not be_

_Because his love for his Clan overpowered his love for me..._

Who am I?

**Shout outs will be on the next chapter!**

**K,**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	33. Alleginces

**And I'm back!**

**Here is the Allegiances and I find Allegiances kinda boring so I wrote some weird descriptions for Thunderclan...**

**Check it out!**

**And the answer to the riddle is **_Heathertail!_

**Anyways as Always please **Read **and **Review **one last time!**

**the shout outs are at the bottom so be sure to check them out and see their stories!**

**Also I quick question...**

**Should I make a sequel to this story to see what was happening in Thunderclan when Leafpool Joined Windclan?**

**Let me know in the reviews**

**Okay and here is the Allegiances!**

**...**

**Windclan**

_Leader_

**Darkstar**/ A jet black she-cat with bright blue eyes

_Deptuy_

**Rainshadow**/ a dark gray tom with green eyes and one white paw

_Medicine Cats_

**Moonlark**/ a dark gray and black tabby tom with dark blue eyes

_Warriors_

**Crowpool**/ a dark gray almost black she-cat with icet blue eyes

**Smokeheart**/ a smoky gray she-cat with a white tail-tip and green eyes

**Leafstorm**/ a tabby and white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice**/ **Duskpaw

**Sleekflight**/ a black tom with a white chest and paws with blue eyes

**Brindlehear**t/ a light brown she-cat with dark amber eyes

Apprentice/ Foxpaw

**Hawkstorm**/ a silver gray tom with blue eyes

**Wolfwillow**/ a dark gray she-cat with green eyes

**Suncloud**/ a yellowish she-cat with amber eyes

**Thornleaf**/ a brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Apprentice/ Jaypaw

**Ashcloud**/ a dark gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice/ Shinepaw

**Sparkstream**/ small red-brown she-cat with golden colored eyes

**Flameheart**/ a dark ginger tom with dark green eyes

Apprentice/ Fangpaw

_Apprentices_

**Duskpaw**/ a bright ginger tom with white paws and green eyes

**Foxpaw**/ brown tom with green eyes and a large fluffy tail

**Jaypaw**/ a light gray she-cat with white patches and pale blue eyes

**Shinepaw**/ a white she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Fangpaw**/ a gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

_Queens_

**Fernstorm**/ a light gray she-cat with black spots and green eyes

Mother to Ashcloud's kits, Cloudkit, Poolkit, and Heatherkit

**Silvermoon**/ a silver she-cat with blue eyes

Raising Flameheart's kits (his mate died after giving birth)

Breezekit and Redkit

_Elders_

**Furzepelt**/ a gray and white tom with green eyes

**Rabbitfoot**/ a dark gray tom with blind blue eyes

_Kits_

**Cloudki**t/ a light gray almost white she-kit with pale blue eyes

Mother/ Fernstorm

Father/ Ashcloud

Siblings/ Poolkit and Heatherkit

**Poolkit**/ a gray tom with green eyes

Mother/ Fernstorm

Father/ Ashcloud

Siblings/ Cloudkit and Heatherkit

**Heatherkit/**/ a dark gray tom with amber eyes

Mother/ Fernstorm

Father/ Ashcloud

Siblings/ Poolkit and Cloudkit

**Breezekit**/ a black she-kit with white splashes and dark green eyes

Mother/ Dawnheart (Deceased being raised by Silvermoon)

Father/ Flameheart

Sibling/ Redkit

**Redkit**/ a dark ginger tom with yellow eyes

Mother/ Dawnheart (Deceased being raised by Silvermoon)

Father/ Flameheart

Sibling/ _Breezekit_

**Thunderclan**

_Leader_

**Lionstar**/ golden tabby tom with amber eyes and thick fluff ringing around his neck

**Apprentice/ Brownpaw**

_Deputy_

**Ivypool**/ silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

_Medicine cats_

**Jayfeather**/ a gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Alderheart**/ dark ginger tabby tom with a white tail tip and amber eyes

_Warriors _

**Sparkpelt**/ flamed colored she-cat with bright green eyes

**Seedfall**/ very pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Fernsong**/ pale yellow tabby tom with green eyes

**Thornclaw**/ golden brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes

**Berrynose**/ a very obnoxious tom (fine…. He is a cream colored tom with a short tail because he was stupid enough to leave camp as a kit)

**Poppyfrost**/ Berrynose's obnoxious mate…. (Okay okay…. She is a slender, dappled tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat)

**Bumblestripe**/ very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Blossomfall**/ a long and thick-furred tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches

Apprentice/ Acornpaw

**Twigbranch**/ gray she-cat with green eyes

**Cherryfall**/ a ginger she-cat with patches of lighter colors and green eyes

**Stormcloud**/ a gray tabby tom with blue eyes

_Apprentices_

**Brownpaw**/ a dark brown tom with bright green eyes

**Acornpaw**/ a light brown she-cat with white patches and bright, leaf, green, eyes

_Queens_

**Rosepetal**/ a dark cream she-cat with green eyes

Mother to Bumblestripe's kits, Heartkit and Petalkit

**Daisy**/ she doesn't have any kits, she just hangs out in the nursery mothering kits who aren't even her own (She is cream-furred she-cat with ice blue eyes)

**Cinderheart**/ a light gray tabby she-cat with faint black stripes and green eyes (expecting Lionstar's kits)

_Elders_

**Cloudtail**/ long furred white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart**/ a white she-cat with ginger patches and amber eyes

**Graystripe**/ a gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Spiderleg**/ a long legged black tom with a brown under belly and amber eyes

_Kits_

**Heartkit**/ a white she-kit with patches of light gray and blue eyes

Mother/ Rosepetal

Father/ Bumblestripe

Sibling/ Petalkit

**Petalkit**/ a cream colored she-kit with ginger patches and green eyes

Mother/ Rosepetal

Father/ Bumblestripe

Sibling/ Heartkit

**Okay!**

**Time for... SHOUT OUTS!**

Thank you **Tiaqua Neptune** for giving me information about some of the cats and always reading and reviewing

Thank You **Darkpool14, Thicketwhisker, and Sandleaf **for letting me using your names in the story and being my first friends on Fanfiction

Thank you so much **Kuroimori **for supporting me and letting me use your OCs and always checking back to the story

**WildXPaws **thank you for helping me name Sleekflight, without you I might've named him something stupid... and thank you for supporting the story

**SoniJay **I am thankful that you chose my story to read and not the other ones that are better than this one

**Project Moonlark **Thank you for coming up with names for Sleekflight's and Wolfwillow's kits and your ideas

Thank you **Firestar the Warrior **even though you started reading my story a little late you stuck with the story giving me the support to continue it

Thank you **AlphaMac **for supporting this story and making this story your first favorite warrior story

And Thank you **Wolfik128 **you never reviwed much but when you did I know that you liked it

And last but not least thank you **LilyTheAuthor **for the amazing reviews and messages you sent me saying how much you liked my story

**AND THANK YOU TO ALL WHO FAVIORTED, FOLLOWED, AND SUPPORTED THIS STORY!**

**I AM VERY GREATFUL!**

Signing off one last time on _What if Leafpool joined WindClan_

~Silvermist


End file.
